Le Passé
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: Saat seorang wanita datang mengalihkan semua perhatianmu, menjeratmu, dan membuatmu kembali merasakan debaran aneh itu, kau harus berhadapan dengan sisi terdalam masa lalu yang berusaha kau lupakan. HunHan/KaiSoo/ Exo Couple/Genderswitch/typo/OOC/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Passé (The Past)**

 **Ooc, Genderswitch, Typo (s)**

 **Ranted : T**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Main Cast : Sehun & Luhan **

**Another cast : Suho, Kai, Kyungsoo and Kris. (Other cast will appear on next chapter)**

 **.**

 **A LITTLE NOTE FROM ME : CERITA INI MEMILIKI ALUR MAJU MUNDUR DENGAN BEBERAPA SUDUT PANDANG. SEPERTI CERITA YANG PERNAH SAYA BUAT SEBELUMNYA. SETIAP PARAGRAF YANG DI CETAK MIRING MENANDAKAN ALUR MUNDUR ATAU FLASBACK.**

 **.**

Saat orang di luar sana sibuk memulai aktifitas mereka, pria kebangsaan Korea itu lebih memilih kembali meringkuk di atas sofa panjang yang berada di balkon apartemennya. Menara Eiffle terlihat begitu jelas dari sana. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana di wilayah 14E ARR. Dia cukup beruntung bisa tinggal di apartemnnya ini, karena cukup sulit menemukan apartemen dengan harga miring di daerah ini. Pria tinggi itu menempati kamar di lantai dua, terdapat balkon yang dihubungkan dengan tangga untuknya bisa naik-turun. Di balkon sempitnya itu terdapat sebuah sofa tempat dia meringkuk dengan sebuah selimut lusuh. Sedangkan di dalam apartemennya, terdapat satu kamar tidur yang lengkap dengan semua perabotannya. Ruang tamu dengan satu set sofa yang menghadap ke depan televisi, juga sebuah dapur sempit yang jarang dipakai.

Harinya seakan berubah menjadi begitu kelabu saat langit menunjukan sebaliknya. Sinar matahari seakan tak cukup terik di matanya dan suara bising kendaraan dengan obrolan orang – orang hanya terdengar bagaikan angin lalu. Dia tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun hari ini. Dia hanya ingin duduk, dan memikirkan semua yang memenati kepalanya.

.

 _ **10 tahun lalu, Korea Selatan.**_

 _Sehun dan Chanyeol baru saja selesai mengelilingi lapangan. Keringat bercucuran dari hampir seluruh badan mereka, rasa lengket dan gerah terasa begitu menjengkelkan saat mereka berbarang di atas rumput yang berada di samping lapangan. Deru nafas keduanya tak beraturan, jantung mereka berderup kencang dan pandangan mereka sedikit mengabur. Mereka baru saja mendapat hukuman. Tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bukanlah hal yang baru dan mengelilingi lapangan bukanlah sesuatu yang asing lagi bagi kedua orang itu._

 _Mereka masih berbaring di atas rerumputan, di bawah sebuah pohon maple yang cukup untuk melinduhi mereka dari teriknya matahari. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berdiam, mencoba untuk menormalkan deru nafas mereka yang kacau balau. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan terkekeh, Sehun balas tatapannya dan ikut terkekeh saat keduanya bertatapan. Mereka terus tertawa dan tanpa sadar tawa mereka menyita perhatian dari petugas kebersihan sekolahnya. Tapi bukan Chanyeol dan Sehun jika mereka perduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang._

" _Lebih baik begini bukan daripada harus berkutat dengan pelajaran membosankan itu." Ujar Chanyeol di sela – sela tawanya yang heboh._

" _Tentu saja, kita atlet basket. Bukan hal yang sulit mengelilingi lapangan." Dan keduanya kembali tertawa seakan hukuman yang mereka terima adalah sesuatu yang menggelitik perut._

 _Beginilah kehidupan Chanyeol dan Sehun saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah. Keduanya adalah pembuat onar yang tak terpisahkan layaknya gula dan semut, dimana ada Chanyeol di situ ada Sehun. Mereka salah satu dari pemain basket populer, penghargaan, piala, pujian sampai desisan iri dari teman – temannya bukanlah sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka. Mereka sudah berteman semejak masuk masuk ke sekolah dasar yang sama dan sampai sekarang mereka tak pernah berpisah. Pertemanan mereka seakan berubah menjadi persaudaraan, keduanya sudah seperti saudara kembar yang lahir dari rahim berbeda._

 _Banyak hal menyenangkan, konyol bahkan sampai hal menjengkelkan pernah mereka lakukan bersama, sudah tak teritung berapa banyak kejahilan yang mereka lakukan. Namun tak sedikit juga hal baik yang pernah mereka lakukan untuk orang lain. Dan hari ini keduanya memilih utuk tidak mengerjakan tugas matematika yang di berikan oleh guru mereka dari semenjak minggu lalu. Well, hampir semua orang memiliki masalah dengan matematika begitu juga dengan mereka._

" _KEMBALI KE KELAS KALIAN!" teriak petugas dari lorong yang berjarak satu lima meter dari tempat mereka berbaring. Sehun dan Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan bangun untuk duduk di rerumputan._

" _Okay pak! Kita akan kembali!" teriak Sehun. Kedua orang itu bangkit dan dengan cepat berlari menuju bagian belakang sekolah. Tentu saja! tentu saja! Mereka tidak akan semudah itu mendengarkan perintah dari orang lain. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk bolos hari ini. Dan hari – hari mereka tak pernah membosankan, selalu saja ada hal yang mereka lakukan bersama._

 _._

.

.

.

Sehun masih meringkuk di atas sofa dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Musim gugur tak lama lagi datang, tapi angin yang berhembus sudah sangat terasa dan itu sudah cukup membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi berkeliaran di pusat kota dan lebih memilih berdiam diri di apartemennya itu.

Suara dering ponsel membuat dia mengerang dan bangkit dengan malas masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang menganggu ketenangannya. Saat menatap nama di layar ponsel itu dia mendesah nafas panjang dan meletakan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Hmmm?"

" _Sehun kau di sana?_ " suara familiar langsung menyapa pendengarannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa kau menelphone dan menganggu hari liburku?" desahnya sambil kembali melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

" _Kita butuh bantuanmu Hanz tidak masuk dan aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa aku percaya untuk menggantikannya di sini._ "

"Mereka bisa tampil tanpaku." Sela Sehun dengan malas. Sehun mendesah mendengar ocehan temannya itu. Dia tau pasti anak baru yang kurang ajar itu pasti tidak akan tahan dan keluar begitu saja.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

" _Demi Tuhan Sehun! Aku membutuhkanmu! Mereka akan membunuhku jika tidak ada yang tampil malam ini._ "

Kemudian sambungan itu terputus begitu saja. Jika pria yang baru menephone bukanlah temannya, kalau saja dia tidak penah membantunya saat kesulitan dulu, kalau saja- _Oh sudahlah._

Sehun mengerang namun mau tidak mau dia bangkit untuk membereskan diri, mengganti baju sebelum keluar dengan sneakers lusuh kesayangannya. Dia melirik sofa yang berda di balkonnya sambil berangan – angan untuk kembali berbaring di sana tapi saat suara Suho memenuhi hanya bisa mendesah nafas panjang dan menuruni tangga sempit melingkar dengan malas.

Berterima kasihlah karena jarak antara apartemen dan café milik Suho tidaklah begitu jauh. Hanya membutuhkan lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk sampai di tempat itu. Sehun tidak merasa terburu – buru, dia berjalan dengan santai sambil menjejalkan kedua lengannya ke dalam _ripped jeans_. Kaca mata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung dan sebuah sweeter rajut bermotif garis – garis hitam putih di gunakannya hari ini.

Dua puluh menit kemudian dia baru sampai, karena dia sengaja mengulur waktu. Sebuah café dengan banyak sekali sentuhan klasik. Karena café ini berada di tikungan jalan membuat bagian depan café sedikit melingkar. Sebuah nama terlihat di atas pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Classic Time : Café & Bar. Di depannya di letakan beberapa payung besar berwarna putih dengan sebuah meja bundar berwarna hitam mengkilap dari kayu dengan ukiran yang terlihat menakjubkan pada kaki mejanya.

Suasana di dalam tak jauh berbeda, dindingnya dipenuhi oleh beberapa pigura dengan berbagai macam _quotes_ dengan kesan retro, beberapa dari mereka diambil dari comic lama yang menambah kesan klasik itu sendiri. Di sebelah kanan terdapat bar dengan berbagai macam minuman. Meja – meja ditata dengan rapi, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk membuat pengunjungnya merasa nyaman.

Dia bisa melihat Suho sedikit kerepotan di bagian bar dan waiters yang hilir mudik mengantarkan pesanan. Matanya bertemu dengan Suho, dia bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu menghembuskan nafas lega dan memberikan dia senyuman menggelikan. Dia bisa melihat Suho memanggil Frans untuk menggantikannya sementara dia keluar dari bar. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas mendekati pria itu dan tanpa malu Suho memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?"

 _Dia mulai lagi._

Sehun hanya mengerlingkan matanya dan tanpa berkata dia pergi ke bagian belakang café. Dia sudah sangat familiar dengan café ini, dia memiliki banyak akses untuk mengambil makanan apapun yang dia inginkan dan pergi kemanapun atau bahkan duduk di meja manapun. Walau Sehun bukan pemilik café itu tapi banyak orang yang mengira dia pemiliknya.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 sore, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum dia harus tampil di depan pengunjung yang datang. Dia seorang pemain saxophonejuga seorang pianis handal.Dia biasa bermain bersama beberapa temannya dan memainkan banyak lagu jazz dan swing yang cocok sekali dengan suasana café milik Suho ini.

Banyak pengunjung yang selalu datang saat dia tampil, eropa memang kental sekali dengan sesuatu berbau klasik, jazz, swing dan hal – hal semacam itu, jadi tak jarang mereka datang hanya untuk melihat Sehun dan kawan – kawan tampil.

Tapi sayangnya di malam yang cerah ini, saat gemintang berkilauan di gelapnya langit malam dan saat bulan menyinari bumi dengan begitu terangnya, Sehun seakan tidak bersemangat. Entah kenapa dia kehilangan semangatnya hari ini, sesuatu dari masa lalunya kembali muncul. Sesuatu yang selalu menghantui hidupnya selama ini, sesuatu yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia berada di kota cantik ini.

.

.

.

 _Sehun dan Chanyeol masih tak bisa terpisahkan, mereka duo pembuat onar yang sulit sekali untuk diatasi atau mungkin tak ada guru yang benar – benar mencoba untuk mengendalikan kedua orang itu, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengendalikan mereka dan membuat dua orang itu menjadi penurut. Mr. Kris, dia adalah pelatih basket mereka._

 _Karisma, ketegasan dan wajah yang menyeramkan membuat kedua orang itu tunduk, mereka berdua bahkan tak akan menyangkal satu katapun yang diucapkan oleh pelatih mereka satu itu. Namun sayang Kris tidak selalu berada di sekolah, dia hanya datang sore hari saat latihan basket di mulai. Hanya jika ada sesuatu yang perlu di uruslah dia datang lebih awal dan menjinakan dua orang itu jika berbuat onar._

 _Dan hari ini mereka sudah membuat kelas menjadi heboh karena soal untuk ulangan fisika dengan ajaibnya menghilang. Semua anak kelas sudah tau kalau dalang di balik semua ini adalah mereka tapi… for god sake! tentu saja tak ada yang memberi tau kemana perginya soal – soal itu._

" _Kalian benar – benar tau kapan harus beraksi." Ujar Nyla -seorang gadis keturunan korea-inggris- teman kelasnya yang cantik. Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya dengan centil melenggang keluar dari kelas saat guru mereka pergi untuk mencari soal yang hilang itu._

 _Sehun dan Chanyeol melakukan tos dan ikut keluar sedangkan anak – anak di kelas membuat kegaduhan, berteriak girang karena ulangan mereka akan di tunda, setidaknya sampai minggu depan. Bagi seorang pelajar, ulangan yang ditunda merupakan sebuah anugrah yang tak terduga._

 _._

 _Saat jam istirahat, Sehun dan Chanyeol biasa duduk di meja yang ada di tengah ruangan. Pusat perhatian. Beberapa wanita cantik dan populer mengelilingi mereka, mencoba untuk merayu dan menggoda mereka dengan genit, mengajak kencan dan lain sebagainya. Benar – benar kehidupan seorang playboy._

 _Mereka berdua tidak perduli dengan cap playboy atau badboy yang disandangnya. Anjing mengonggong khafilah berlalu. Biarkan mereka terus menggonggong karena mereka sama sekali tak akan mendengarkan. Siapa perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain?_

 _Remaja, bodoh, ceroboh, pesta, hura – hura, playboy, dan bebas. Mungkin rentetan kata – kata itulah yang melekat pada kehidupan mereka, namun sayang roda akan selalu berputar. Tak selamanya mereka akan terus berada di atas, kadang kala mereka harus sedikit diayunkan lebih kencang agar keduanya sadar dan kembali pada kenyataan. Karena tak baik terlalu larut dalam kehidupan penuh keindahan. Coz happily ever after will never exist.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun tipe pria yang moody, dia bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang menyenangkan tapi beberapa menit kemudian bisa menjadi sangat membosankan. Dan jika dia sedang bad mood, tidak ada yang benar – benar ingin mendekatinya karena Sehun bisa tiba – tiba berteriak dan memaki kemudian pergi begitu saja. Hanya Suho, hanya dia yang mengerti bagaimana mengendalikan Sehun, hanya dia yang tau kenapa Sehun bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu. Dia tau…

 _Segalanya._

Dan hari ini adalah contoh bagaimana Sehun sedang dalam mood yang sangat sangat buruk, wajahnya datar, mata sayu dan tak ada satu kata yang diucapkannya semenjak dia menginjakan kaki di café. Dia duduk di sudut ruangan, menatap kosong ke depannya dan terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit, helaan nafas dan dengusan terdengar beberapa kali membuat teman – temannya sempat menengok untuk memastikan kalau pria itu tidak akan mengamuk atau semacamnya.

"Okay guys!" Suho tiba – tiba saja masuk membuat semua orang menengok kearahnya, kecuali Sehun. Dia tidak terusik dengan suara berisik yang di buat pria itu dan tetap duduk di tempatnya. Dia bisa mendengar Suho menyuruh teman – temannya untuk pergi dan saat itulah Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menatap Suho yang hanya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Hun?" tanya Suho yang sudah mengambil kursi untuk duduk dihadapannya. Namun Sehun bergeming, dia tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri, kau akan kembali melanjutkan hidupmu." Tambah Suho. Sehun merespon, dia melirik temannya itu dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tau, aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan semuanya. Semua kenangan itu selalu datang hampir setiap detiknya. _"_

"Kalau begitu buatlah dirimu sibuk atau semacamnya, rayulah puluhan wanita di luar sana-" Sehun langsung menatapnya dan Suho hanya meringis.

"Aku pikir itu akan membantu, wanita selalu merepotkan bukan? Mungkin itu akan mengalihkan perhatianmu. Setidaknya berhentilah bermurung durja seperti seorang perjaka tua!" Teriak Suho sambil memukul kelapa Sehun pelan. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu bangkit sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambus Sehun pelan. Dia berjalan ke ambang pintu namun Sehun masih membeku di sana.

"Bangkit dan segera bekerja atau aku akan memecatmu OH SEHUN!" Teriak Suho.

.

Suho memang bisa berubah mengesalkan seperti itu dan dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti apa yang pria itu mau. Sehun akhirnya bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan untuk bertemu dengan teman – temannya yang lainm, bersiap – siap.

Knight, Felix, Adam, Dave, dan Sam sudah berada di atas panggung, mempersiapkan alat musik yang akan dimainkan. Sehun ikut bergabung, dia memberikan senyuman tipisnya pada teman yang lain, menandakan kalau dia baik – baik saja. Sehun sudah siap di depan pianonya saat seorang wanita berjalan ke samping panggung.

Wanita itu tak seperti kebanyakan pengunjung. Jelas sekali kalau wanita ini bukan berasal dari Paris. Kulitnya putih mulus, rambutnya coklat madu bergelombang dengan poni tipis yang menutupi keningnya, alis mata mata tebal dengan bulu mata yang membingkai matanya dan _Oh…_

Mata itu. Kedua mata itu seakan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, membuatnya tak bisa berucap, membuat nafasnya tercekat dan membuat jantungnya berderup kencang. Sehun tidak begitu bisa mendengar apa yang di ucapkan wanita itu. Yang jelas dia berusaha untuk menyampaikan sesuati pada Felix dalam bahasa inggris yang fasih. Bahasa Inggris? Apa dia berasal dari US? UK? London? Dan di tengah – tengah Suho datang dan menjelaskan pada Felix sesuatu. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan untuk beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya dan bodohnya Sehun, dia hanya berdiam diri sampai wanita itu pergi meninggalkan café.

"Apa katanya?" Sehun baru bereaksi saat pintu itu tertutup. Felix meliriknya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Dia bertanya apakah dia bisa merayakan ulang tahun temannya nanti malam." Jawab Felix masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu bisa seperti itu? Kau seperti baru saja mendapat lotre." Ujar Sehun sambil meregangkan jemarinya. Felix kembali menatapnya dan memberikan senyuman yang bahkan semakin lebar.

"Dia juga menanyakan apakah kita bisa mengiringinya untuk bernyanyi."

Dan jemari Sehun berhenti bergerak.

 _Oh Tidak._

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar, Felix mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Tapi kemudian dia menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Oh tidak! Oh Tuhan! Jangan katakan kau juga…" Felix mulai merengek dalam bahasa francis yang menggelikan.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun menahan tawa.

"Kau menyukai dia juga kan? Aku tau dia cantik, aku tau kau jatuh cinta dengan kedua matanya!" Dengus Felix membuat teman yang lainnya tertawa.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tentangnya." Sehun mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi kedua matamu mengatakan segalanya! Sekarang aku harus memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkanmu."

Felix menaruh kembali klarinetnyadan mengusap dagunya, berpura – pura berpikir. Tapi kemudian dia hanya menaikan bahu kembali meraih klarinetnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Tapi aku pastikan, kali ini aku tak akan mengalah padamu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sehun yang berada di sudut dengan clarinet miliknya. Namun Sehun hanya tertawa, begitu juga ke empat teman lainnya.

"Secara teknis kau baru saja mengatakan aku lebih tampan darimu, dengan begitu aku mempunyai kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk mendapatkannya." Goda Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Tapi Felix hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Yang benar saja."

Kejadian barusan membuat semua orang tertawa dan pertunjukan mereka malam itu berjalan dengan lancar. Beberapa lagu mereka mainkan untuk menghibur pengunjung yang datang. Sam menyanyikan satu-dua lagu dengan malu – malu, Sehun tak mengerti kenapa pria itu harus malu untuk bernyanyi saat dia memiliki suara yang merdu. Felix masih bergumam akan mengalahkannya dan mendapatkan wanita itu di sela – sela istirahat mereka dan Adam membantunya untuk menggoda Felix sampai akhirnya pria itu menyerah.

"Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan temannya yang berulang tahun." Ujar Felix saat menuruni panggung.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Café sebentar lagi akan di tutup dan mereka masih harus berada di sana untuk menunggu wanita dengan rambut coklat itu datang bersama teman – teman lainnya.

"Dan ternyata temannya yang berulan tahun adalah seorang pria." Cetus Dave membuahkan tawa dari yang lainnya, bahkan Sam yang malu – malu ikut tertawa bersama.

"Bodoh! Jika temannya itu pria, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau itu kekasihnya." Omel Felix sambil berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehun tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Felix benar, bisa saja wanita cantik tadi akan merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya. Dia tidak mungkin mendekati kekasih seseorang, dia sudah mempunyai cukup banyak masalah dan tidak berniat untuk menambahnya. Terima kasih. Mungkin di luar sana dia bisa menemukan wanita lain yang mempunyai mata seindah itu, walau dia sendiri tak begitu yakin bisa menemukan yang sama persis seperti gadis itu. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia bisa begitu tertarik dengan kilauan mata seorang wanita.

.

Café sudah sepi, hanya ada staff dan pemain band-termasuk Sehun yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja cafe- yang berada di sana, mereka menunggu wanita yang akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun 'temannya' itu. Sehun masih berharap bahwa dia memang membawa temannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Suho yang tiba – tiba saja mucul di hadapannya. Sehun hanya menggeleng dan berpura – pura membersihkan saxophone tapi sayangnya Suho tidak semudah itu di bodohi.

"Aku melihatnya." Ujar Suho geli.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun menarikan alisnya tak mengerti. Suho ikut menaikan alinya sambil berdecak pinggang, berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum jahil, senyumannya benar – benar telihat menggelikan.

"Kau memperhatikan wanita bernama Luhan itu."

 _Luhan._

"Ups. Sepertinya aku sudah membocorkan namanya. Sebaiknya aku tidak memberi taumu hal lain." Suho pura – pura menutup mulutnya dan dia masih tersenyum seperti ini. Kalau saja dia bukan Suho, Suho yang berbaik hati membantunya. Sehun sudah pasti akan melempar pria itu ke sungai La Seine dan membiarkannya tenggelam.

"Hal apa yang kau maksud? Lagi pula sebanyak apa kau mengetaui dia, kalian hanya berbicara untuk beberapa menit. Aku yakin tidak ada yang penting."

"Sudah kukatakan kau tertarik padanya! Aku pernah berpikir kalu gay atau semacamnya, mengingat semejak kau dan Vanessa putus, kau tidak pernah menjalin hubuhngan lain meskipun banyak sekali wanita yang ingin tidur denganmu."

Sehun melemparkan bantal sofa tepat pada wajah Suho, untung saja dia tidak melempar saxophonenya. Suho meringis tapi kemudian tertawa keras menarik banyak perhatian dari teman - temannya yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Jangan sampai aku melempar benda ini padamu." Sehun memperingatkan sambil mengangkat saxophonenya.Suho hanya tertawa dan duduk di samping Sehun yang kembali membersihkan benda kesayangannya itu.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin tau siapa yang ulang tahun hari ini?" Goda Suho. Sehun bergeming, dia pura – pura tak tertarik dengan apa yang akan dibahas oleh Suho. Pria di sampingnya itu mengangkat bahu dan beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku minta maaf." Ujarnya sambil menyentuh pundak Sehun mendramatisir. "Aku hanya bisa menyarankanmu untuk tidak berharap terlalu tinggi, dia sudah bertunangan." Tambahnya.

Mau tidak mau Sehun menatap temannya itu yang memasang wajah menyesal, kemudian berlalu bergitu saja. Jadi wanita bernama Luhan itu sudah bertunangan? Jadi dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekatinya?

Malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang penuh adegan drama menggelikan.

 _Oh yang benar saja?!_

Namun ada sudut dalam pikirkannya yang membuat rencana busuk. Mereka hanya bertunangan bukan? belum ada ikatan yang benar – benar resmi, masih ada celah untuknya mengambil hati wanita itu. Orang menikah saja bisa cerai apalagi mereka yang hanya bertunangan. Tidak salah mencoba bukan?

 _Oh sial!_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja singgah di otaknya. Dia bukan tipe pria seperti itu, dia tidak mau mengambil wanita yang sudah dimiliki orang lain. Dia benar – benar tidak mau mendapatkan masalah yang lebih rumit. Tapi kata orang, cinta itu buta. Mereka bisa berubah menjadi orang paling gila dan tidak masuk akal karna cinta. Dan Sehun mulai takut dengan reaksinya jika dia kembali bertemu dengan wanita bernama Luhan itu, dia takut pada reaksinya jika kembali menatap mata coklat yang seakan membius itu.

Suara kerincing bel membuat semua khayalannya buyar. Luhan datang dengan dua orang temannya masuk membawa kue, lilin dan pematik api. Suho berjalan kearahnya, tapi dia tau mata pria itu mengedip menatapnya.

 _Dasar Suho sialan!_

Mereka membicarakan sesuatu beberapa lama dan menata kuenya di atas meja. Menatapnya selama beberapa menit sambil menebar pandangan ke seantero ruangan seakan sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Setelah dia merasa yakin, dia berbicara pada dua orang temannya yang tesenyum lebar dan kedua orang itu pergi ke luar ruangan café, meninggalkan wanita bernama Luhan itu sendiri. Suho masih berdiri di samping wanita itu dan berbicara sesuatu sampai akhirnya dengan tiba – tiba kedua orang itu menatap Sehun.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi, wanita itu tersenyum ramah padanya dan melambaikan tangan sambil mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Suho. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening seakan terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Suho, bertanya sesuatu.

Demi Tuhan! Sehun benar – benar ingin mendatangi mereka dan memastikan kalau Suho tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Selama dia mengenal Suho, dia tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan temannya itu akan katakan atau lakukan. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di kepala pria pendek itu.

Namun pada akhirnya Sehun lebih memilih pergi mengabaikan mereka berdua, walau rasa penasaran masih menggangu hatinya. Dia hanya bisa berharap Suho tidak mengatakan hal bodoh tentang dirinya.

.

Luhan kebingungan mencari lagu yang harus di nyanyikannya nanti. Dia tidak ingin lagu biasa, dia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Namun pada akhirnya dia kebingungan sendiri memilih lagu yang cocok untuk dinyanyikannya nanti.

" _Est-ce que tu voux que je t'aide?_ _ **"**_

" _Pardon?" tanya Luhan saat seseorang berbicara dalam bahasa francis. Saat melirik ke samping, dia menemukan pria yang dibicarakan oleh pemilik café, siapa namanya? Sehun?_

" _I'm just asking you, do you want me to help you?" tanyanya dalam bahasa inggris. Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan kembali menatapnya._

" _I'm just confuse. What should I sing for his birthday."_

" _You can sing Happy Birthday song just like people always do." Jawabnya membuat Luhan terkekeh, jawaban dari pria tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat itu cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya._

" _Of couse I'll sing that song." Jawab Luhan sambil tertawa. "I'll sing another song for him. Suho told me that's okay to sing more than one songs. Is that really okay?"_

" _Sure. Even if you want to hold mini concert here. It's okay for me." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, dia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. "So what kind of song you want to sing for your friend?"_

" _Hmmm…" Luhan kembali teralih pada deretan lagi di handphonenya. "Something romantic and full of love. Do you have some recommend?"_

 _Namun tak ada jawaban. Luhan menengok dan menemukan pria di sampingnya itu menatapnya tajam, intens seakan mengintimidasi. Air mukanya berbeda, tidak seperti sebelumnya dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit heran atau mungkin takut ?_

" _How about a song from Peggy Lee, If I give my heart to you?"_

Seketika itu juga wajahnya kembali berubah. Dia bahkan memberikan senyuman untuknya. Luhan berpikir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pria di sampingnya itu.

.

Seharusnya dia memang tidak berharap banyak. Wanita cantik di sebelahnya itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan menyanyikan lagu romantis penuh cinta kalau bukan untuk sang kekasih. Sehun mencoba tersenyum saat Luhan menatapnnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku pikir itu lagu yang cocok untuk kau nyanyikan." Ujarnya mencoba untuk tidak terdengar datar. Dia berhasil, Luhan memberikan senyumnya dan kembali menatap ponsel.

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan lagu itu sebelumnya?" gumamnya kembali sibuk dengan ponsel. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya secara tiba – tiba.

"Sehun, bukan? Pemilik café itu mengatakan kau hebat sekali bermain saxophone __dan piano." Ujarnya dengan sebuah seyuman yang membuat jantung Sehun semakin berderup kencang. Ini benar – benar tidak wajar.

"Ya dan namamu?" tanya Sehun berpura – pura tak mengetahui apapun.

"Luhan." Jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Dan saat itulah sesuatu seakan menghantamnnya dengan keras. Dia tersenyum pahit saat melihat sebuah cincin tersemat di jari manis Luhan. Cincin itu semakin menegaskan kalau kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan wanita ini tidak akan mudah atau mungkin mustahil. Luhan terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit, dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati dan meninggalkan pasangannya hanya karena seseorang seperti Sehun. Seseorang yang sibuk luntang – lantung tak jelas seakan tak tau hidupnya akan di bawa kemana. Seseorang yang terlalu sibuk tenggelam pada masa lalunya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu." Jawab Sehun pada akhirnya sambil menjabat tangan wanita itu.

"Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik malam ini."

"Tentu."

Sehun menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menatap kedua mata coklat itu. Semakin lama dia berada di sana, semakin dia akan jatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Namun saat dia hendak bengkit, Luhan bersenandung pelan membawakan lagu itu.

Dia sudah tau. Sejak awal tadi mereka bercakap – cakap, dia bisa mendengar lembutnya suara Luhan tapi dia tak menyangka kalau wanita itu bisa bernyanyi jauh lebih baik dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Dia seakan terbius dan kembali untuk duduk, mendengar senandung indah suara wanita di sampingnya itu.

Merasa di perhatikan, senandung itu tiba – tiba saja terhenti. Luhan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut sebagaimana tadi dia menatapnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan suaraku?" tanya Luhan. Tapi kemudian Sehun tersenyum dan melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Dia menghela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, kau bernyanyi dengan baik. Jauh lebih baik dari apa yang aku perkirakan."

Senyuman itu kembali.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya menatap Luhan yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kekasihmu akan mendapatkan kado ulang tahun terbaik hari ini." Ujarnya tanpa disadari.

"Kekasih?" tanyanya seakan terkejut.

"Oh maafkan aku. Tunangan lebih tepatnya?" Sela Sehun cepat sambil menatap cincin yang masih membuat derit menyakitkan di hatinya.

Namun detik berikutnya Sehun merasa pertanyaannya benar – benar bodoh. Apa urusannya bertanya hal seperti itu pada seorang wanita yang baru saja ditemuimu? Tapi Luhan malah tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku pikir kau salah sangka. Kai-maksudku seseorang yang sekarang berulang tahun bukanlah kekasihku." Jelasnnya. "Aku adalah teman kekasihnya. Dia menginginkanku untuk bernyanyi sementara mereka berdua bisa bermesra – mesraan." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

WHAT THE….

"Tapi kekasihmu juga datang bukan?" Tanya Sehun mencoba mencari tau lebih dalam. Mungkin saja yang berulang tahun itu bukan kekasihnya tapi bisa jadi kekasihnya ikut datang meramaikan acara. Yang benar saja?!

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan sambil menggeleng. Mereka kembali menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Tidak Sehun. Aku tidak memiliki seorang kekasih."

Dan ini pertama kalinya Sehun memberikan senyuman lebar paling bahagia yang sudah hilang selama bertahun – tahun itu. Dia tau, mungkin Luhan bisa menjadi satu – satunya jalan keluar agar dia bisa melupakan masa lalunya secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hallo guys! Aku kangen banget bikin ff maincast nya HunHan T.T**

 **Sejak FF sequel of I'm bad girl aku engga bikin ff HunHan lagi. Maafkan u.u**

 **Sejujurnya aku kengen HunHan. Jaman MAMA moment mereka menggunung sekali bikin yang liat iri, tapi sekarang liat mereka ada satu stage aja susah-mendekati mustahil. SM sih hmn. Apalagi liat momentnya :'''(**

 **Jika masih ada yang bingung sama ceritanya, biasa kok. Ini baru chapter awal. Kalian akan terbiasa kalau udah chap – chap selanjutnya bermunculan. Kalau masih engga ngeh, coba baca intruksinya. Semua yang dicetak miring flashback yaaaa :***

 **Terima kasih karena kalian masih mau baca ff HunHan punya saya :" banyak yang request buat bikin ff HunHan lagi karena belakangan ini bikin yang KaiSoo mulu katanya. Jadi here we areeeee….**

 **Don't expect me to update this ff that fast because I can't. I'm bit busy now and also for next a couple of month. So be patient, okay? ^^**

 **Dan yang terakhir pesan dari saya, tolong kasih reviewnya guys ^^ satu review dari kalian bisa menambah semangat si author galau ini untuk melanjutkan cerita, memilih untuk engga tidur dan begadang semalaman buat lanjutin cerita ini.**

 **See ya,**

 **Love ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Passé (The Past)**

 **Ooc, Genderswitch, Typo (s)**

 **Ranted : T +**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Main Cast : Sehun & Luhan **

**Another cast : Suho, Kai, Kyungsoo and Kris. (Other cast will appear on next chapter)**

 **.**

 **A LITTLE NOTE FROM ME : CERITA INI MEMILIKI ALUR MAJU MUNDUR DENGAN BEBERAPA SUDUT PANDANG. SEPERTI CERITA YANG PERNAH SAYA BUAT SEBELUMNYA. SETIAP PARAGRAF YANG DI CETAK MIRING MENANDAKAN ALUR MUNDUR ATAU FLASBACK.**

 _Saat liburan musim panas tiba Sehun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan liburan mereka dengan pergi ke pantai dengan deretan wanita cantik yang berani memakai bikini dan saling memamerkan tubuh mereka. Beberapa teman satu club basket turut meramaikan liburan mereka kali ini. Salah seorang teman mereka yang bergelimang harta mengadakan pesta di hotel dekat pantai dengan sangat meriah. Pool part_ _y_ _memang selalu menyenangkan ditambah lagi dentruman musik dari DJ terkenal membuat semua orang larut dalam meriahnya pesta._

 _Mereka tidak terlihat seperti bocah ingusan atau selayaknya anak sekolah menengah. Kehidupan mereka tak sama seperti anak yang lainnya. Pesta seperti ini bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi mereka, gadis cantik dan seksi, tarian – tarian menggugah hasrat dan beberapa minuman sudah menjadi teman mereka sejak lama._

" _Kau liat gadis itu." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Chanyeol. Sahabatnya mengerutkan kening dan kembali menyodokan telinganya karena tak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Sehun mengulang kembali ucapannya._

 _Mata Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, dia menemukan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat lurus dan sebuah flower crown terpasang di sana. Cantik, manis dan seksi. Itu kesan yang ditimbulakan bagi siapapun yang menatapnya._

" _Hanyeong?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya. Sehun mengangguk sambil menegak cocktail di tangannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gadis itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil bersandar ke meja bar menatap gadis yang sibuk menari bersama teman – temannya itu._

" _Dia akan datang kemari." Ujar Sehun penuh percaya diri. Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya seakan apa yang barusan dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang terdengar ganjil._

" _Tidak mungkin. Aku dengar dia sulit untuk ditaklukan bahkan pria populer dari club sepak bola saja tidak bisa menaklukannya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memainkan gelas di tangannya._

" _Kau mau taruhan?" tantangnya._

" _Apa yang akan kita pertaruhkan_ _kali_ _ini?" tanya Chanyeol seakan tak takut. Sehun terlihat berpikir tapi matanya masih menatap gadis cantik itu dari jauh. Sampai akhirnya dia memberikan seringaian andalannya._

" _Sepatu Jordan yang kau miliki?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengerlingkan mata dan berpura – pura tak mendengarnya. Sehun hanya tertawa dan menepuk pundak temannya. "Tidak, aku tau mereka sudah seperti anak kesayanganmu. Begini saja, kalau aku gagal kau bisa menjadikanku pembantumu selama seminggu. Deal?"_

 _Chanyeol menjabat tangannya dan mengangguk mantap. Sehun kembali menatap gadis itu, sambil bersandar pada meja bar. Dia terus menatap gadis itu seakan menunggu balasan._

 _Gotca!_

 _Gadis cantik itu membalas tatapannya untuk beberapa detik. Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan menaikan gelas cocktailnya pada gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali larut menari mengikuti alunan musik dari sang DJ._

 _Sehun tau tidak lama lagi wanita itu pasti akan melirik dirinya. Dia sudah tau bagaimana cara menaklukan wanita. Dan benar saja tidak lama setelah itu wanita bernama Hanyeong itu kembali meliriknya._

 _Sehun kembali memberikan senyumannya dan menarikan alisnya. Dia kembali menaikan gelasnnya untuk beberapa saat mengajak wanita itu untuk minum bersama, gadis itu merespon dia membalas senyuman Sehun dan berhenti menari untuk beberapa saat seakan berpikir._

 _Hanya dalam lima detik gadis itu berjalan kearahnya dengan melenggak – lenggokan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk berjalan seseksi mungkin. Balutan bikini berwarna merah membuatnya semakin menggairahkan._

" _Hi." Sapa Sehun saat wanita itu duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke meja bar. Dia mengedip pada Chanyeol yang hanya memutar bola matanya, dan berlalu begitu saja sambil mengacungkan jari te_ _ngahnya_ _. Sehun hanya membalasnnya dengan sebuah tawa tanpa suara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tidak Sehun. Aku tidak memiliki seorang kekasih."

Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama dia benar – benar bisa terseyum bahagia. Saat wanita bernama Luhan di sampingnya mengatakan bahwa dia tak memiliki seorang kekasih. Semua kecemasan itu tiba – tiba saja menguap bagaikan embun di siang bolong. Dia merasa ini saatnya untuk kembali membangun hidupnya, mungkin Luhan bisa membantu, mungkin wanita itu bisa menjadi tempat Sehun untuk kembali.

" _Well…_ senang sekali mendengarnya." Ucap Sehun terang – terangan. Luhan menatapnya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, dia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kita bisa latihan sekarang? Mungkin satu atau dua kali?" tanyanya seakan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi Sehun tak keberatan, sebuah berita bagus yang disampaikannya tadi menjadi penyemangat tersendiri untuknya.

"Tentu. Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan memanggil bocah yang lainnya."

.

Sehun berjalan ke ruangannya yang biasa. Dia menemukan teman – temannya tengah mengobrol sambil menikmati secangkir kopi. Dia memberikan senyuman yang seakan terlihat aneh di mata temannya yang lain.

"Sesuatu terjadi padamu Sehun? atau mungkin aku yang tidak waras karena baru saja melihatmu tersenyum bahagia?" Ujar Dave dengan seenak jidat.

Sehun melempar bantal sofa yang ada didekatnya membuat Dave dan yang lainnya tertawa. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan membawa saxophone miliknya.

"Kau mau aku seperti apa huh? Saat aku muram kalian menjauh dan saat aku bahagia kalian meledek." Sehun menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan teman – temannya.

"Tunggu. Apa ini tanda kau mendapatkan berita baik dari wanita bernama Luhan itu?" Tanya Felix yang langsung berdiri. Sehun memberikan senyuman lebar sampai kedua matanya tak terlihat dan mengangguk membuat Felix kembali melempar tubuhnya di kursi.

"Aku pikir dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sial! Aku kalah lagi." Gerutunya. Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kalian bersiap – siap untuk latihan bersama Luhan." Ujarnya penuh semangat semakin membat temannya terheran – heran.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat bersemangat saat bekerja?" gumam Dave sambil berlalu.

"Semenjak aku berkenalan dengan wanita cantik bernama Luhan." Timpanya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Dave. Pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan pergi keluar mendahului yang lainnya. Sehun berbalik dan merangkul Felix.

"Aku tidak akan mencuri perhatian gadis lain. Jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi bersaing denganku." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Felix membuat temannya hanya menyipitkan mata dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

.

Mereka semua berlatih satu dua kali memainkan lagu Happy Birthday dalam versi yang berbeda juga lagu _If I give my heart to you_. Sehun sudah bisa dipastikan menjadi orang yang paling bersemangat malam ini. Tidak seperti pertunjukan biasanya, Sehun memainkan saxophone dengan sangat bersemangat, nada yang dihasilkan jauh berbeda dari biasanya, tentu saja. Keberadaan Luhan seakan membawa sesuatu hal yang lain.

Suho yang berdiri di belakang meja bar menatap teman atau mungkin adik kesayangannya itu sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ini saatnya Sehun untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk pria itu bangkit dari masa lalunya dan mungkin –Suho sangat berharap- Luhan menjadi orang yang tepat untuk membantu Sehun membangun kembali kehidupannya.

Sudah lama sekali dia tak melihat bagaimana sinar di mata Sehun, bagaimana pria itu tersenyum lebar. Dia biasanya berprilaku seenaknya dan menjadi sangat menjengkelkan tapi lihatlah dia sekarang, dasar bocah!

.

Tidak lama lagi mereka akan datang dan Luhan sudah siap membawakan lagu untuk Kai yang berulang tahun hari ini. Hanya dia yang tau apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, kejutan dalam kejutan. Luhan membayangkan malam ini akan banyak sekali adegan drama yang menggelikan.

Suara alunan piano membuat pandangannya teralih. Dia menemukan Sehun sedang memainkan jarinya diatas tuts – tuts dengan lincah. Alunan instrumen dari pianis terkenal Korea terdengar. Yiruma, It's Your Day. Sehun pria yang menarik siapapun yang melihat dia sudah pasti akan berpikiran hal yang sama. Namun ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun, dia sudah mengunjungi café ini sebelumnya, namun saat itu, dia melihat sisi lain dari Sehun. Pria itu tidak terlihat bersemangat, seakan awan htam menutupi matanya. Tubuhnya seakan tak bertenaga dan pikirannya seakan melantur jauh memikirkan sesuatu.

Namun entah mengapa dia melihat Sehun dalam versi yang berbeda hari ini. Entah apa yang membuat pria itu berbeda dan anehnya Luhan penasaran akan hal itu.

"Permainan yang bagus." pujinya.

"Aku berpikir untuk memainkan lagu ini saat kalian mengobrol. Aku pikir itu akan membuat suasana romantis semakin terasa, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Koreksi. Mungkin bukan hanya dia yang tau apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, tapi juga Sehun karena tadi dia sempat bercerita padanya. Ide yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Sehun adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Penuh cinta, malam ini akan bertaburan cinta.

Namun Luhan tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi dirinya sendiri malam ini.

.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun Kai sukses di gelar walau Luhan curiga dia memang sudah tau akan diberi kejutan. Lilin sudah ditiup dan kue ulang tahun sudah tak tersisa, ini saatnya rencana kedua dimulai. Kai memberinya kode dengan menunjuk – nujuk panggung dengan kepalanya. Luhan hanya mendesah nafas panjang pura – pura malas, tapi dia bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun tanpa di ketahui teman – temannya. Pria itu mengangguk dan langsung mengajak teman – temannya untuk naik ke panggung.

Saat semua orang sadar, Luhan berdeham memlalui microphone dan mendapat semua perhatian teman – temannya. Kyungsoo, sahabatnya tercinta terlihat bingung saat melihat dia kembali berdiri di atas panggung. Karena mereka tidak membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Selamat malam semua." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun untuk Kim Jongin yang menyebalkan, aku harap kau bisa semakin dewasa." Tambahnya membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Aku diminta untuk kembali menaiki panggung dan menyanyikan satu lagu lagi, sebenarnya aku keberatan karena tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang membayarku tapi sudahlah." Semua teman – temannya terkekeh.

Luhan berbalik dan mengangguk pada Sehun menandakan kalau ini saatnya untuk memulai pertunjukan. Suara denting piano mengalun dengan lembut disusul dengan instrumen lainnya. Luhan memejamkan mata mencoba untuk menghayati lagu.

 _If I give my heart to you  
Will you handle it with care  
Will you always treat me tenderly  
And in every way be fair_

Semua orang berseru saat dia mulai menyanyikan bait pertama lagi itu. Menghanyutkan dan penuh dengan cinta, cocok sekali untuk suasana saat ini.

 _Think it over and be sure  
Please don't answer till you do  
When you promise all those things to me  
Then I'll give my heart to you_

Saat lagu selesai dinyanyikan semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan yang paling meriah, dia bahkan bisa melihat Suho yang berada di belakang meja bar ikut bertepuk tangan untuknya. Saat dia melangkah mundur dia melirik Sehun dan mengangguk pelan padanya sebagai tanda untuk kembali memainkan pianonya.

Instrumen dari Yiruma kembali terdengar seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Dia turun ke bawah dan berdiri di depan panggung tersenyum melihat semua teman – temannya yang kebingungan. Tiba – tiba saja Kai berdiri membuat semua mata teralih padanya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana mata Kyungsoo yang membulat terkejut.

"Ikut denganku." Ucapnya membuat semua orang berseru. Luhan ingin bersorak kegirangan saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tak bisa dijabarkan. Luhan memberikan microphonenya pada Kai sedangkan dia bergeser tak mau menjadi perusak pemandangan.

Alunan musik dari piano yang dimainkan Sehun masih terdengar begitu lembut. Kai berdiri di sana, terlihat gugup dan Kyungsoo tak jauh berbeda. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan. Sampai akhirnya Kai meraih tangan sang kekasih dan mulai berucap.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih pada semua yang telah memberikan kejutan hari ini, terutama padamu. Gadisku yang manis…" Semua orang berseru dan Luhan hanya mengusap lengannya yang merinding.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Sudah bertahun – tahun kita merajut cinta, benang – benang kusut sedikit demi sedikit sudah terurai. Aku tau, menjalin cinta dengan orang sepertiku memang tidak mudah…"

"Kau keras kepala!" Seru Luhan membuat semua orang tertawa begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya benar apa yang dia katakan. Aku memang keras kepala dan juga menjengkelkan?" Ucapnya seakan bertanya pada Luhan yang disambut dengan anggukan membenarkan. Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat.

"Tapi kau masih bisa bertahan menjadi Kyungsoo yang selalu ada untukku, Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi tempat dimana aku bisa kembali setelah hari – hari lelahku, dan selalu menjadi Kyungsoo yang bisa membawaku kembali padanya saat aku keluar dari batasan. Terima kasih, aku mungkin jarang mengatakannya tapi Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana air mata itu jatuh di pipi Kyungsoo. Suasana menjadi semakin romantis tatkala Jongin mulai berlutut dan mengeluarkan cincin dari balik saku celananya. Suara alunan musik dari Sehun benar – benar membuat semuanya semakin terasa sempurna.

"Dan di malam ini. Saat pria menjengkelkan ini berusia dua pulun enam tahun, akan bertanya satu hal padamu dan jawaban dari dirimulah yang akan mengubah segalanya…"

Kai menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali berujar.

" _Do Kyungsoo would you marry this stubord man? Would you be my forever?_ "

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan bukan hanya untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo tapi juga untuk seorang pria yang menatap Luhan di balik piano sana, Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu semenjak suara Luhan menyapa café ini dan sudah bisa di pastikan seseorang sedang merindukannya sekarang. Sehun, ya tentu saja pria itu. Entah bodoh atau apa, Sehun sama sekali tidak meminta nomor atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya tetap berkomunikasi dengan wanita cantik itu. Sial memang hidupnya. Di saat dia menemukan apa yang selama ini dibutuhkannya, dia malah bertindak bodoh dan menghilangkan kesempatan emas itu begitu saja. Lucu memang.

"Berhenti melamun, kau terlihat mengerikan." Ujar Suho yang datang begitu saja entah darimana. Pria itu duduk di hadapannya, masih menggunakan seragam café, kemeja dan celana hitam panjang dengan celemek coklat.

"Pergilah." Ujar Sehun seakan tak perduli.

"Kau yang harusnya pergi bodoh, ini café milikku." Sergah Suho sambil tertawa.

Sehun hanya mendengus dan meraih saxophone miliknya, tidak lama lagi dia akan tampil solo karena teman – temannya sibuk berlibur. Suho di depannya masih tertawa sambil bersandar dan meronggoh ponselnya. Sehun mencoba untuk tidak perduli, karena jujur saja dia memang tidak perduli. Dia tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk meladeni temannya itu.

"Kau tau, andai saja kau berbuat baik mungkin aku akan memberikan nomor ponsel wanita itu." Ujar Suho sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

Di sana tertera nama Luhan dengan deretan nomor ponsel yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Dia hampir saja loncat dan merebut ponsel itu, namun Suho lebih gesit. Pria itu kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Oh ayolah." Erang Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Suho seakan menggodanya.

"Suho-"

"Hyung,"

"Apalah itu, berikan ponselmu karena aku benar – benar membutuhkannya."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Suho kembali bersandar dan menumpang kakinya. Benar – benar menyebalkan.

Andai saja dia tidak membutuhkan nomor ponsel wanita itu, dia sudah membunuh pria di hadapannya itu dengan membabi buta, dan membuangnya ke sungai Seine tapi dia mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak boleh meledak – ledak sekarang karena hal itu akan semakin mempersulitnya untuk mendapatkan nomor Luhan.

"Kau tau aku benar – benar membutuhkannya." Ucap Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun dia bisa melihat bagaimana Suho mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkannya." Ujar Suho sambil mencondongkan badan. "Karena sekarang dia berada di luar. Menunggumu perform atau semacamnya?"

Tanpa menunggu Suho kembali mengejeknya, dia langsung bangkit dan mengintip ke café. Sialnya pria menyebalkan itu benar. Luhan dengan coat berwarna pink yang melindunginya dari terpaan udara dingin di luar sana sedang duduk sambil menangkup sebuah cangkir dengan asap putih yang mengepul, kedua pipinya dan hidungnya sedikit memerah karena tak lama lagi akan menginjak musim dingin.

"Pergilah sebelum kau kembali menyesal." ujar Suho membuatnya sadar.

Sehun langsung membuka pintu dengan saxsophone kesayangannya. Berjalan dengan percaya diri menuju panggung, berpura – pura tak menyadari kehadiran wanita cantik yang memenuhi kepalanya belakangan ini.

Saat keluar dia tau mata wanita itu memandangnya dan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Dia berharap kalau senyuman manis itu untuknya. Tidak. Senyuman itu memang untuknya, harus untuknya.

"Selamat malam semua."

Saat kalimat pertama baru saja dilontarkan, seorang wanita sudah memberikannya sebuah kedipan mata, namun Sehun tak begitu perduli karena matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang wanita malam ini. Ya, hanya pada Luhan. Dan wanita manis dengan rambut ikal itu balik menatapnya, dan senyuman itu-Oh Tuhan, kalau saja Sehun menegak satu botol wiskey dia pasti sudah berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan mencumbunya. Okay, sekarang salah satu sudut di otaknya mulai membuat rencana busuk lagi.

"Hari ini aku akan tampil sendiri karena para bocah itu sedang sibuk berlibur dan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini."

Dia bisa melihat wanita itu terkekeh pelan sambil menangkup cangkir dengan uap yang mengempul itu. Sehun memberikan senyumannya sebelum kembali berujar.

" _I hope you guys like it._ "

Dan dia memulai permainannya. Sebuah lagu yang tak asing lagi bagi para pemain saxophone, lagu dari Kenny G yang berjudul _Innocence_ membuka pertunjukannya di café malam ini. Seketika café hening, hanya di penuhi alunan saxophone yang menghayutkan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia memainkan alat musik ini, mungin ratusan bahkan ribuan kali tapi ini pertama kalinya dia memainkan saxophone dengan sepenuh hati. Sadar tak sadar suara yang dihasilkannya terdengar berbeda dari biasa, kali ini seakan di penuhi sebuah rasa yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

.

Entah apa yang membawa Luhan kembali ke café itu. Sesungguhnya dia bisa menemukan café yang jauh lebih menarik dari pada café ini tapi entah mengapa café ini seakan tidak bisa luput dari benaknya. Atau mungkin karena pria tempo hari itu? Luhan terkekeh. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mendorong pintu.

Suara denting terdengar bersamaan saat dia membuka pintu. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan pemilik café yang tempo hari membantunya. Luhan memberikan senyuman tipis sebagai sapaan dan memilih untuk duduk di meja kosong yang berada di tengah ruangan. Duduk di kursi yang langsung menghadap ke panggung, tempat dimana beberapa waktu lalu dia bernyanyi untuk ulang tahun temannya.

" _I though you would never comeback here again._ " Suara itu terdengar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Suara dengan logat inggris yang sedikit kaku dari sang pemili café.

"Ya, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya kembali lagi untuk secangkir coklat panas di musim gugur yang dingin ini." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Satu coklat panas untuk wanita cantik malam ini." ucap Suho dengan riang. Pria itu berseru dalalam bahasa prancis pada pegawainya. "Jika ada yang perlu aku bantu, aku berada di belakang meja sana." ujarnya masih dengan ramah sambil menunjuk meja bar. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali memberikan senyumannya. Pria itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya namun tiba-tiba saja terhenti dan kembali padanya.

"Kau tau, hari ini akan ada seseorang yang senang sekali karena kehadiranmu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan dengan sebuah kalimat yang tak dimengertinya.

 _Apa maksud pria itu?_

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti berbunyi. Jarinya menekan layar ponsel itu kuat-kuat sambil mendengus dan kembali menjejalkan ponsel itu kedalam tasnya.

Pesannnya sudah datang. Secangkir coklat panas yang menggiurkan telebih lagi saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. Luhan mulai mengangkat cangkirnya dan meniupnya beberapa kali sebelum dengan perlahan menyeruputnya. Rasa manis langsung memenuhi mulutnya dan kehangatan langsung menjalar di tubuhnya. Ini salah satu hal kenapa dia menyukai udara dingin, karena saat itulah tak ada yang akan melarangnya untuk meminum coklat panas.

Dia terkejut saat seseorang keluar dari balik pintu sebuah ruangan. Pria itu. Entah kenapa bibirnya terangkat membentuk segaris senyuman. Sehun, itu dia namanya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melupakan nama itu dengan cepat.

Pria itu berdiri di atas panggung dengan percaya diri, tubuhnya yang tegap terbalut sebuah kemeja yang tertutup sweeter berwana putih yang hanya menyisakan kerah dan bagian bawahnya saja. Tidak ada yang berubah dari terakhir kali dia lihat, hanya sana pancaran di matanya semakin bersinar.

"Selamat malam semua."

Pria itu berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. Tidakah seharusnya dia berbicara dalam bahasa prancis seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa? Dan kenapa pula kedua mata itu seakan tertuju padanya?

Pendapat yang ada dalam benaknya, membuat Luhan tak bisa menurunkan pipinya. Senyuman itu selalu ada disana. Ada apa ini?

" _I hope you guys like it._ "

Entah ini hanya perasaannya semata tapi pria itu memberikan senyumannya sebuah mengangkat saxophone dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

 _Oh sial._

Lagu yang dimainkan Sehun kali ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Derup jantungnya semakin menggila. Orang mana yang tak kenal dengan permainan indah Kenny G, dan sialnya lagu Innocence adalah salah satu favoritenya.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika pria tinggi dihadapannya itu terus memainkan saxophonenya. Dia tidak tau sejauh mana hatinya akan berkelanan dan dia sendiri penasaran apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

.

Paris, kota dimana cinta seakan bertebaran di setiap sudut kota, dimana para pasangan saling memadu kasih. Dimana kebahagiaan seakan menjadi teman baik setiap orang. Dan malam ini untuk pertama kalinya Sehun meyakini hal itu. Paris lah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis yang masih misterius bernama Luhan. Paris pula lah yang mengenalkannya pada istilah Jatuh Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama. Dulu dia pikir itu adalah hal yang paling menggerikan dan absurd yang pernah ada tapi ternyata dia salah. Cinta memang dapat merubah pandangan seseorang.

Wanita cantik itu masih duduk di kursinya. Memainkan cangkir, dia tau penampilannya malam ini tidak bisa dielakan begitu saja. Dia tau, paling tidak dia sudah bisa mencuri perhatian wanita itu malam ini dan sekarang dia hanya perlu memastikannya.

"Hi." Sapa Sehun saat berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu tidak terlihat terkejut dan mendongakan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hallo." Jawabnya santai.

"Aku lihat kau duduk sendiri." Ujar Sehun basa-basi. Luhan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menatap Sehun dengan senyuman jahil.

"Apa kalimat selanjutnya adalah 'boleh aku duduk di sini?'" Diluar dugaan. Dulu dia sering sekali mengatakan hal yang sama pada wanita hanya untuk menggoda mereka, namun baru kali ini Sehun mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menegakan tubuhnya. Sehun melihat cangkir itu sudah hampir habis dan menyuruh salah satu anak buah Suho untuk mengisinya.

"Aku tidak akan membayar untuk yang satu itu karena kau yang memintanya." Bisiknya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Tenang saja. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mengisi cangkirnya berulang-ulang selama aku bisa duduk di sini denganmu."

"Oh, tunggu. Apakah kalimat barusan adalah sebuah rayuan?" tanya sambil menaikan alisnya. Seperti dugaannya. Wanita ini memang sangat menarik.

Sehun berdecak lidah dan melipat tangannya di dada. Dia mengelus – ngelus dagunya yang tirus pura-pura berpikir. Dia menatap Luhan yang kini sedang menangkup cangkirnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya yang berkilau menatap langsung pada matanya.

"Kau tau, ini pertama kalinya aku kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan seorang wanita." Ujarnya sambil mendesah pendek. Luhan terkekeh dan menyeruput minumannya perlahan.

"Mengejutkan. Kau terlihat seperti seorang pria yang selalu punya ide untuk merayu wanita. Aku ingin tau seberapa banyak wanita yang pernah jatuh oleh perangkapmu." Ujarnya sambil menaikan alisnya.

Sehun tertawa renyah, menyita beberapa perhatian orang. Beberapa wanita yang bisa dikatakan adalah penggemarnya berbisik pelan menatap kedua orang itu. Sehun sadar akan hal itu namun dia tak begitu memperdulikan, karena prioritasnnya hari ini adalah wanita di hadapannya. Luhan.

"Tidak nyonya. Aku bukan pria seperti itu."

Dia bisa melihat Luhan terkejut. Kedua alisnya terangkat dan matanya seakan menunggu Sehun untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak suka merayu wanita, sejujurnya..." Sehun mencondongkan tubuh membuat Luhan ikut mencondongkannya. Pria itu tersenyum saat mengetahui rasa penasaran wanita dihadapannya cukup besar. "Mereka yang selalu merayuku."

Luhan mendengus pelan membuatnya kembali tertawa. Reaksi wanita itu benar – benar sangat lucu. Entah kapan, Sehun sudah tidak ingat ada seseorang bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti itu. Dia bahkan sedikit terkejut dengan suara tawanya sendiri.

"Aku kira kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau gay." Ujar Luhan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kau terlihat sangat lega saat aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku seorang gay."

Sehun bisa melihat semburat wanita pink yang tak begitu kentara muncul di pipi wanita itu. Menggemaskan. Dengarlah, jantungnya mulai kembali tergetar saat memandang wajah manis wanita dihadapannya.

"Okay baiklah tuan penggombal. Sulit sekali untuk percaya bahwa kau bukanlah seorang playboy,"

Sehun menaikan alisnya saat wanita dihadapannya menekankan kalimat terakhirnya itu. "Melihat bagaimana kau berbicara, sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Kau tau? Terlalu banyak pria di luar sana mengatakan hal yang sama hanya untuk mendapatkan nomor seorang wanita." Lanjutnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan setelah itu?" tanya Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Entahlah. Mengajaknya berkencan, membawanya ke tempat – tempat indah, membuat mereka jatuh cinta sampai akhirnya mereka mengakhiri harinya di ranjang, kemudian pria itu pergi begitu saja tanpa jejak." Luhan mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyesap minumannya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya. Meja itu tak begitu lebar membuat jarah diantara mereka hanya berkisar sepuluh senti. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana mata Luhan yang membulat karena terkejut, tapi wanita itu dengan cepat mengendalikannya. Diluar dugaan, Luhan menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang sama." Bisik Sehun membuat senyuman di bibir Luhan terangkat.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan sehingga dia bisa berbisik pelan di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari taunya sendiri?"

Sehun kembali menarik diri dan membiarkan senyumannya mengantung di pipi. Dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang membeku, menarik sekali. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan bersandar pada kursi. Rambutnya menutup sebagian dari wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat pink yang terlihat jelas itu. Entah apa yang merasuki Sehun sehingga dia berani – berani mengulurkan lengannya, menyelipkan helaian rambut wanita itu dibalik telinganya. Dia bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata Luhan, dia mengira Luhan akan menghindar atau lebih parahnya bangkit dan memberikannya sebuah tamparan tapi nyatanya tidak.

Itu yang membuat Sehun menuruhkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi merah itu. Sehun tersenyum saat merasakan bagaimana lembutnya kulit Luhan terasa di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk percaya. Aku juga tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu," ujar Sehun masih tersenyum. Kedua matanya seakan tak bisa lepas menatap wajah sempurna dihadapannya.

"Tapi jika kau ingin mencari tau, aku akan selalu berada di sini." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik yang bisa diberikan.

Dia bisa melihat Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan meletakan cangkirnya perlahan. Dia menundukan wajah dan tak beberapa lama dia terkekeh.

"Kau tau? Kau hampir saja membuatku-oh hampir..." ucapnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Senang sekali mendengar kau mengatakan kata 'hampir' karena itu berarti usahaku tidak berujung sia-sia. _But almost is never enough right? I mean it dear."_

Luhan kembali menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Mungkin apa yang aku ucapkan terdengar aku seperti seorang playboy atau semacamnya. Yah mungkin... dulu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, aku tidak pernah benar – benar serius seperti ini."

Untuk sesaat ada jeda diantara keduanya. Luhan masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit tuk diartikan dan Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan tulus dan sungguh sungguh.

"SEHUN!"

Suara Suho membuat kontak mata itu terlepas. Dia menengok kebelakang dan menemukan pria itu menyuruhnya itu masuk ke ruangan. Sehun mendengus dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Aku harus pergi." Ujarnya sambil tertawa, Luhan tersenyum dna mengangguk. "Kau punya pulpen?" tanya Sehun sebelum bangkit. Walau bingung Luhan mengeluarkan pulpen dari tasnya.

Sehun menemukan secarik kertas yang sudah kusam dari saku jeansnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Dia menyerahkan kembali pulpen itu besertas kertasnya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa berharap banyak karena semuanya tergantung kepadamu. Mungkin saja kau berubah pikiran atau mungkin membutuhkan seseorang untuk menamanimu makan, aku akan selalu siap." Ujarnya

"Tapi..." dia bisa mendengar suara gugup dari wanita itu.

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak akan menuntut banyak darimu karena semuanya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenal satu sama lain bukan?" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Luhan mendengus, tapi detik berkutnya senyuman itu mengembang di pipinya.

"SEHUNNN!" Suho kembali berteriak membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku benar – benar harus pergi atau dia akan memecatku. Selamat malam." Ujarnya sambil berdiri.

"Malam." Jawab Luhan memberikan senyuman yang akan membaya mimpi indha dalam tidurnya.

"Aku menunggu."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **HALLO GUYS! Maaf karena baru bisa melanjutkan ff yang sudah tertunda berbulan – bulan ini. Tugas, rapat, presentasi, persiapan ini-itu dan semua kesibukan seorang mahasiswa benar – benar mencekik. Waktu tak pernah bersahabat belakangan ini dan mereka para senior semakin membuatnya runyam. Hmm...**_

 _ **Author tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk update cepet karena nyatanya emang sulit T.T tapi yang bisa dipastikan bahwa ff ini dan ff After You pasti akan terus diupdate sampai selesai. SELESAI. Ya walau engga tau kapan bisa selesainya.**_

 _ **BTW, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK PADA KALIAN YANG MASIH MAU MENUNGGU FF INI. SAYA TERHARU, TERSANJUNG DAN MENGUCAPKAN BERIBU – RIBU TERIMA KASIH. TERLEBIH LAGI PADA KALIAN YANG MELUANGKAN SEDIKIT WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBERIKAN KOMENTAR YANG MEMBANGUN.**_

 _ **APALAH SAYA TANPA KALIAN SEMUA (okay, ini mulai lebai) intinya terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **See ya,**_

 _ **Love ya,**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MAAF KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT KALIAN MENUNGGU BERBULAN-BULAN. MAAF u.u**

 **Le Passé (The Past)**

 **Ooc, Genderswitch, Typo (s)**

 **Ranted : T +**

 **Chapter : 3**

 **Main Cast : Sehun & Luhan **

**Another cast : Suho, Kai, Kyungsoo and Kris. (Other cast will appear on next chapter)**

 **.**

 **A LITTLE NOTE FROM ME : CERITA INI MEMILIKI ALUR MAJU MUNDUR DENGAN BEBERAPA SUDUT PANDANG. SEPERTI CERITA YANG PERNAH SAYA BUAT SEBELUMNYA. SETIAP PARAGRAF YANG DI CETAK MIRING MENANDAKAN ALUR MUNDUR ATAU FLASBACK.**

.

"Aku menunggu."

Luhan membeku di tempatnya sambil memegang secarik kertas, memandang pria itu tanpa ada satu katapun yang dapat diucapkannya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia jatuh oleh rayuan seorang pria. Dia bukan tipe yang mudah terjerat oleh rayuan pria, setampan apapun dia, semenarik apapun pria itu, tidak berarti dia bisa terjerat begitu saja namun lihatlah apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Dia baru mengakui untuk sesaat-sekali lagi untuk sesaat- dia sempat berpikir bahwa pria bernama Sehun itu benar-benar ingin menyukainya. Dia menatap kertas lusuh di tangannya. Dia bersumpah ini pertama kalinya seorang pria memberikannya nomor ponsel karena biasanya pria yang memintanya nomor ponsel, namun itu tidak pernah terjadi karena dia tidak pernah memberikan nomor kepada seorang pria pun selama masa remajanya.

Sehun sudah hilang di balik pintu sebuah sebuah ruangan dan dia masih saja membeku di kursinya menatap secarik kertas lusuh itu, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

Pulang.

Ya, tentu lebih baik dia pulang sebelum hari semkain malam. Dia mendorong kursinya dan bangkit. Dia hendak membayar pesanannya saat pemilik cafe itu memberikannya senyum dari belakang meja kasir.

"Sudah aku katakan seseorang akan senang dengan kedatanganmu hari ini." ujarnya.

"Oh seseorang yang kau maksud itu adalah Sehun?" tanyanya sambil menahan senyum.

Pria itu mengangguk sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. "Ya, dan aku harap dia tidak membuatmu jengkel atau semacamnya-oh aku juga berharap kau tidak kecewa karena aku harus mengambil Sehun darimu."

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Jadi berapa?"

"Tidak perlu. Sehun sudah mengurus semuanya." bisinya sambil mengedipkan mata. Luhan menaikan alisnya dan mencoba mencari Sehun di sekeliling tapi dia tak menemukannya.

"Jika kau bermaksud mencarinya dia tidak ada di sini dan jika kau memaksa ingin membayar, lebih baik kau menggantinya dengan mentraktir Sehun makan siang."

 _Oh yang benar saja._

Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum membuat pria di depannya tertawa.

"Kau teman yang sangat perhatian, Suho."

Pria itu kembali tertawa sambil menujuk dirinya. "Tentu saja. Ada seseorang di belakangmu, _I should let you go dear."_

Dia menengok kebelakang dan ternyata dia sedang membuat antrian. "Oh tentu. Sampaikan terima kasihku untuk coklatnya pada Sehun, aku akan memikirkannya."

 _"Sure. Call him."_

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah lambaian tangan sebelum membiarkan seseorang di belakangnya membayar. Dia merapatkan mantelnya saat keluar dari cafe, karena beginilah Paris, saat siang matahari begitu menyengat dan kemudian berubah menjadi begitu dingin saat malam datang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi Paris ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia datang, namun dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai karena seringnya dia terjerat masalah dan harus pergi kesana kemari padahal semua itu diluar dari tanggung jawabnnya.

Tahun inilah dia benar - benar bisa berlibur dengan bebas di Paris tanpa harus khawatir apapun, pengecualian untuk pesan singkat yang seakan datang ke ponselnya setiap detik. Terkadang Luhan memang jengkel tapi terkadang dia memang membutuhkan itu. Setidaknya ponselnya tidak menganggur seharian.

Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke perempatan dan menaiki taksi di sana untuk sampai di apartemennya. Walau malam sudah datang namun ini hari minggu, orang-orang memilih untuk menghabiskan malam mereka di luar. Tak jarang dia menemukan pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa bersama.

Beginilah Paris, tak salah jika banyak orang yang menyebutnya sebagai kota cinta. Dia berharap dia juga bisa menjadi salah satu orang beruntung karena bisa menemukan cintanya di sini.

Mungkin.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia sampai di perempatan jalan. Lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna merah membuat dia harus menunggu disana sampai ada taksi yang melintas di hadapannya.

Tangannya meronggoh kertas lusuh dari dalam saku. Menatapnya sesaat, menimbang haruskan dia membuangnya saja atau kembali mempertimbangkannya.

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkannya, membuat dia mendongak. Sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti di depannya.

"Butuh tumpangan manis?" tanya seorang pria sambil membuka kaca mobilnya. Luhan tertawa saat pria itu memberikannya kedipan. Dia menatap kertas itu sesaat dan kembali menjejalkannya ke dalam saku.

"Tentu." ujarnya sambil membuka pintu mobil itu dan masuk ke dalam.

.

Sehun berada di apartemennya merasa sangat bebas dan santai karena Suho pergi karena urusan mendadak hari ini, dia mengatakan ibunya masuk ke rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk menutup cafe selama beberapa waktu, itu berarti dia bisa ikut berlibur sama dengan temannya yang lain. Kemarin Felix menelphonenya untuk menyampaikn rasa sedihnya karena ibu dari Suho harus masuk ke rumah sakit dan mendoakan agar cepat sembuh. Dia memang perhatian.

Seharian dia menghabiskan dirinya di balkon meringkuk dengan selimut kumalnya. Walau kumal tapi dia tidak lupa mencucinya, setidaknya dua minggu sekali? entahlah dia tak ingat. Dia tak kunjung berhenti menatap ponselnya, menanti sebuah panggilan ataupun pesan atau apalah itu dari Luhan.

Ya, sudah hampir seminggu wanita itu tak menghubunginya. Sehun mulai pesimis, dia mulai berpikir kalau Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Mungkin dia bukan tipenya atau mungkin ada pria lain yang sekarang sedang mendekatinya? Pria yang lebih tampan, mapan, dan dewasa dari pada dirinya,

Entahlah.

Kalau sampai satu minggu benar-benar sudah lewat dia akan kehilangan kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan wanita dengan mata seindah langit malam itu.

 _Oh sial!_

Wajah manis itu kembali lagi datang kedalam banyangannya. Bagaimana mata itu bersinar dengan terang, bagaimana senyuman itu terlihat begitu manis, bagaimana suara itu terdengar menyenangkan.

Dia merindukan Luhan.

 _Lebih dari apapun._

Dia menyambar ponselnya dengan kesal dan menatap deretan nomor Luhan yang berhasil dicuri dari ponsel Suho. Haruskan dia menelphonenya? Mungkin saja Luhan ingin dia menghubungi terlebih dari dahulu, tapi bagaimana jika wanita itu masih memerlukan waktu? jika tetap menghubunginya hari ini, tidakah itu terlihat bahwa dia bukan orang penyabar?

 _"Shit."_

Sehun memaki saat ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya berdering keras. Layar ponsel itu menampakan sebuah nama yang ditunggu selama ini.

Luhan.

Dia berdeham pelan sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

"Hallo."

 _"Hi."_ jawab wanita itu ragu.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya memecah kecanggungan.

 _"Untuk apa?"_ tanyanya.

"Untuk berhenti membuatku menunggu." Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia mendengar wanita itu tertawa pelan.

 _"Aku tidak menduga itu adalah kata pertama yang akan kau ucapkan saat aku menelphone."_

"Lalu bagaimana dugaanmu?"

 _"Aku pikir kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menunggu. Aku pikir kau sedang kencan dengan seseorang."_ Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

" _Well..._ aku memang berniat untuk pergi kencan hari ini."

Luhan tidak bersuara dari ujung telphonenya. _"Benarkah?"_

"Ya. Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Luhan, kita akan bertemu di cafe Suho pada pukul 12 nanti."

Wanita di seberang sana tertawa tanggung dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya saat Luhan tak kunjung menjawab. Dia mendengar wanita itu menghela nafas panjang.

 _"Mungkin lain kali."_ Ujarnya pelan seakan ragu.

Sehun mengerti, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk mengajak Luhan pergi kencan. Seharunya dia bersyukur Luhan menelphonenya.

"Tentu tapi katakan padaku ini bukan karena kau akan berkencan dengan pria lainkan?"

Dia mendengar wanita itu kembali tertawa, suaranya terdengar lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 _"Tidak. Ada yang harus aku lakukan hari ini."_

"Oh aku merasa jauh lebih baik," timbalnya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. "Jika boleh aku meminta, bisakah aku menjadi orang pertama yang kau pikirkan jika kau ingin keluar?" Dia menengar bagaimana Luhan terkekeh pelan di ujung telphonenya.

 _"Akan aku pikirkan."_

"Aku akan menunggu."

Tak ada jawaban dari ujung telphone sana namun Sehun tau wanita itu pasti sedang tersenyum.

 _"Aku harus pergi, bye."_

"Oh tentu, bye."

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol dan Sehun belakangan ini disibukan oleh latihan untuk pertandingan antar sekolah. Tahun lalu mereka menyambet juara pertama dan tahun ini juga menargetkan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua menjadi pemain inti yang paling diandalkan dalam tim, keduanya memang memiliki postur tubuh yang memudahkan untuk mencapai ring dan mencetak poin._

 _Karena itulah mereka memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan dari salah satu temannya untuk menangani semua tugas dan absensi. Wakil ketua kelas yang menjadi sasaran. Cho Ji Na. Dia wanita pintar yang baik namun sulit sekali untuk dirayu tapi saat Sehun dan Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya dengan satu tumpuk ensiklopedia, dengan mudah wanita itu mengangguk untuk setiap permintaan yang mereka ajukan. Mudah saja, mengabenkan mereka setiap kali mereka -katanya- terpaksa bolos dan mengerjakan tugas individu ataupun kelompok mereka. Dan wanita itu menjawab iya untuk semuanya. Satu masalah mereka selesai dan sekarang mereka bisa fokus pada pertandingan._

 _"Dia akan mengerjakannya dengan baik bukan?" tanya Sehun._

 _Mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti, baru saja selesai latihan._

 _"Tenang saja Ji Na tipe orang yang akan menetapi janjinya kau tau sekali bagaimana dia." Jawab Chanyeol._

 _"Yeah... haruskan aku mengajaknya kencan? Belakangan ini dia terlihat cantik karena kurusan."_

 _Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya dan menutup loker miliknya sambil membalikan tubuh, meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa dan mengikutinya dari belakarang, merangkul bahu Chanyeol dan kembali tertawa._

 _"Ayolah, tak ada salahnya bukan?"_

 _Chanyeol memang suka merayu wanita tapi Sehun, dia lebih parah. Dia tidak hanya merayu tapi membuat wanita itu patah hati karena diputuskan begitu saja. Sehun hanya ingin bersenang-senang bukan menjalin hubungan. Lagi pula Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih._

 _"Terkadang kau perlu mengencani wanita lain, sobat." ucap Sehun saat mereka keluar dari sekolah._

 _"Terima kasih aku tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi dengan wanita. Mereka merepotkan ketika marah."_

 _Sehun mengangguk, mengingat bagaimana kekasih Chanyeol yang mengamuk karena dia membawa sahabatnya itu untuk merayu wanita._

 _"Dia memang menyeramkan."_

 _Chanyeol menghentikan langklahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan alis yang dinaikan. "Jangan coba-coba kau mengatakan itu di depanku, Sehun. Baekhyun tidak semenyeramkan itu, dia manis."_

 _Kali ini giliran Sehun yang mengerlingkan mata. "You're really into her huh?"_

 _"Yes I do and I feel so blessed to have her. She changes my life." jawabnya terdengar menggelikan di telinga Sehun._

 _"Kau sudah banyak berubah karna Baekhun, kawan. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"_

 _Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya. "Dia memberiku cinta Sehun, terkadang kau membutuhkannya." ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Moodnya sedang bagus tapi dia sayangnya hari ini dia tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan selain meringkuk di sofa seharian. Terkadang dia menyayangkan saat Suho melewatkan harinya yang menenyangkan seperti ini karena Suho selalu berpendapat kalau dia hanya memiliki hari – hari yang buruk tapi lihatlah sekarang, dia merasa samangat. Dia bahkan merasa bisa menggelar konser saxshophonenya sendiri.

Karena sayang mood bagusnya ini harus di habiskan hanya dengan tidur di sofa, akhrinya dia bangkit untuk bersiap-siap pergi. Setidaknya menghabiskan harinya dengan berkeliling di sekitar menara eiffle tak akan pernah salah.

Dia mengenakan sweeter berwarna putih yang di padukan dengan coat berwarna biru gelap dan repped jean juga sepasang sepatu boots. Musim gugur sebentar lagi berlalu menyisakan dedaunan kuning yang menutupi sebagian jalan. Suasana terasa begitu romantis seharusnya dia bisa berjalan dengan Luhan disini, sayang sekali wanita itu sepertinya tidak ingin hubungan mereka berjalan cepat.

 _Well..._ setidaknya Luhan tidak berusaha menjauh itu yang terpenting. Walaupun hanya berjalan sendiri tapi tetap dia merasa bahagia. Di tengah musim gugur yang dingin ini dia merasa sinar matahari berada di atas kepalanya, bersinar dengan terang. Dia terkekeh bagaimana pikirnyannya mulai berlebihan, semua ini gara-gara wanita cantik itu. Desiran di hatinya kembali setiap kali wajah cantik Luhan menghiasi setiap sudut pikirannya.

Sehun merindu.

.

.

.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat kata-kata terakhir itu membuatnya seperti ini. Dia akan menunggu. Dia menunggu. Kalimat itu seakan berputar di kepalanya berulang-ulang. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel seketika bergetar pelan. Hatinya tergetar, berdebar kencang menyentuh rusuknya.

 _Seberapa banyak pria yang rela menunggu?_

Bahkan Ryu-mantan kekasih yang sulit untuk dilupakan- tak akan melakukan hal itu. Ryu tidak pernah ingin menunggu, Ryu tidak pernah benar – benar menunggunya. Tapi pria yang baru saja berbicara dengannya mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu dan selama hampir seminggu dia benar-benar menunggunya untuk menelphone, walau Luhan tau Sehun bisa saja meminta nomornya dari Suho, dia tidak begitu pelupa untuk mengingat bahwa nomornya tersimpan di handphone pria pemilik cafe itu.

Jika saja Sehun mau, dia pasti bisa mendapatkan wanita paling cantik di Paris dalam hitungan hari, mengingat bagaimana sempurnanya dia terlihat. Dia juga bisa memaikan alat musik dengan sangat menakjubkan, dia mudah sekali dicintai tapi dia lebih memilih menunggu.

Dia menunggunya.

 _Oh dear, he is waiting for you but what you waiting for?_

Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya menatap langit – langit sambil melamunkan banyak hal. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan masa lalunya datang, masa lalunya bersama Ryu. Masa masa indah yang terasa menyakitkan saat diingat. Ya apalah artinya kenangan indah bersama seseorang yang meninggalkanmu begitu saja hanya karena pekerjaan. Ketika karir menjadi segalanya, seseorang bisa melepaskan apapun terlebih lagi wanita yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Ya, begitulah Ryu.

Luhan masih berbaring di kasurnya, tak berkutik bahkan ketika seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan kembali keluar. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan alasan mengapa dia harus menolak ajakan kencan Sehun. Mungkin, mungkin saja dia tak ingin lagi tersakiti karena hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tak pernah menayangka apa yang telah dilakukan Ryu pada dirinya memberikan dampak yang seperti ini.

Luhan berguling ke pinggir dan mendekap bantal besar menutupi wajahnya. Dia tak ingin memikirkan hal ini tapi wajah Sehun seakan berputar-putar di kepalanya, membuat rasa bersalah itu muncul.

"Kau akan terus berguling-guling seperti itu atau pergi?" suara itu membuat kepalanya terangkat. Dia mengerutkan kening bagaima orang itu bisa tiba-tiba ada di depan pintunya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk?" tanya Luhan tanpa ada niatan untuk bangkit.

"Aku sudah berdiri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Luhan yang sedang berbaring. Sedangkan sang wanita yang bisa mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau akan tetap duduk disana seharian, tidakah kau lihat jam berapa ini?"

Luhan menatap jam yang menempel di dindingnya dan memekik pelan sambil loncat turun dari kasurnya bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Sehun berada di sekitar jalan _de Suffern_ menatap indahnya menara eiffle. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini selama bertahun-tahun tinggal di Paris. Entah kenapa hari ini Paris terasa lebih indah, jauh lebih indah dibandingkan saat pertama kali dia mengunjungi kota cantik ini.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya di sekitar jalan _de Suffern_ dan menatap sebuah kafe dengan kanopi berwarna merah dan bangku-bangku kayu yang berjajar dibawahnya. Entah kapan terakhir dia mengunjungi kafe-maksudnya selain kafe milik Suho tentu saja. Sewaktu itu dia sering mengunjungi kafe bersama...

Dia menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecut dan kembali melangkan kakinya. Mungkin bukan kafe dengan secangkir espresso yang dia butuhkan hari ini tapi satu cup kopi dan pemandangan yang indah. Dia butuh menenangkan diri dan menikmati hari.

Pria itu masuk ke starbucks dan mengantri untuk satu cup americano. Tangannya bergerak meronggoh ponsel yang bergetar pelan di saku celananya. Membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Suho, mendengus pelan saat selesai membaca pesan menggelikan Suho mengenai oleh-oleh yang akan dibawanya dari Korea. Dia tidak butuh apapun yang menyangkut dengan negara asalnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingin mendengar namanya. Karena kota itu hanya akan membangkitkan sepotong kenangan buruk yang selalu ingin di kuburnya.

"Mungkin ini yang ingin kau pesan." Suara itu menghentikan lamunannya. Dia mendongak dan menemukan bidadari-Luhan maksudnya berdiri sambil menyodorkan sebuah cup.

"Wow. Kejutan yang menyenangkan." Ujarnya sambil keluar dari barisan menyambut cup itu dari tangan sang wanita. "Apa ini?"

"Americano. Aku melihatmu tersenyum dengan sinis, jadi aku pikir kau membutuhkannya." Jawab wanita itu sambil melangkahkan kaki diikuti oleh Sehun disampingnya berjalan keluar.

"Tebakan yang tepat sekali." Timpal Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku pikir kau sibuk atau semacamnya."

"Aku pikir seharusnya kau berada di kafe membantu Suho." Ujarnya sambil menaikan alis. Sehun tersenyum dan menyeruput kopinya.

"Ya seharunya seperti itu, tapi pria pendek itu sedang berada di-" Sehun berdeham pelan. "Dia sedang pergi dan memutuskan untuk menutup kafe beberapa hari. Dia baru saja mengirimkanku pesan bahwa dia akan pulang lusa." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Wanita disampingnya juga mengangguh tak jauh acuh seperti dirinya.

"Aku pikir seseorang baru saja membataklan kencan denganmu jadi kau terlihat begitu sedih."

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya menghantikan langkah membuat wanita di sampingnya itu menghentikan langkah. "Apa?"

"Kenapa hal yang baru saja kau katakan terdengar kau seperti cemburu atau semacamnya. Kau berpikir aku akan mengkhianatimu dan pergi berkencan dengan wanita lain bukan?"

Luhan menaikan bahu dan kembali melangkahan kakinya. "Kau terlihat tipe pria seperti itu."

Kau hanya melihat tidak mengamati. "Wajahku memang tampan tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengencani semua wanita." Luhan kembali menaikan alisnya seakan tak percaya.

"Setidaknya sekarang."

Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum dan menghentikan langkahnya di lampu lalu lintas. Menunggu lampu itu berubah menjadi merah.

"Oh ayolah itu hanya masa lalu. Itu sudah terjadi lama sekali. Bahkan aku sampai tidak ingat kapan pastinya."

"Waktu lama atau singat tidak akan memastikan kau mengulang hal yang sama bukan?"

Sehun seakan kehabiskan kata-kata. Kapan dia bisa menang dari wanita cantik menggemaskan ini? Akhrinya dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, mengalah.

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Sepertinya menjelaskan padamu sama sekali tidak akan cukup. Haruskan aku menyerah?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke taman kota. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau punya banyak pilihan bukan?" jawabnya saat mereka menemukan kursi panjang yang menghadap ke hamparan rumput yang sudah menguning.

"Kau tau kenapa aku tertarik padamu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau selalu punya jawaban yang jauh berbeda dari apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak bisa menebak bagaimana cara pikiranmu berjalan."

Wanita disampingnya hanya tertawa sambil menyeruput kopi di tangannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap daun yang menguning dan jatuh berserakan, memenuhi jalan.

"Kenapa harus berhenti berusaha saat tak ada seorangpun yang ingin kau menyerah?" ujarnya pelan kemudian memberikan senyumannya yang cukup untuk membuat Sehun tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa Luhan tak ingin dia menyerah, atau mungkin itu bisa saja menjadi tanda untuknya berjuang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja, tentu saja. Sehun bisa melakukan itu, dia akan memperjuangkan wanita disampingnya itu sampai akhir. Sampai Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana dia berjuang.

Luhan masih terduduk di sampingnya namun, kali ini dia tidak mengatakan apapun atau mungkin tidak ada niatan untuk mengajaknya mengobrol dan hal itu yang membuat Sehun semakin gemas. Luhan seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dibacanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" ujar Sehun masih tak bisa melepaskan senyum yang menggantung di pipinya. Luhan memiringkan duduknya dan menompang tangannya pada punggung kursi. Bersandar seakan menggodanya.

 _Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan makhluk seperti ini?_

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

Dia bisa melihat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum kembali duduk biasa, bersandar sambil tertawa pelan.

"Apa itu caramu merayu wanita?" tanyanya menaikan alis sambil menyeruput americanonya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang merayu,"

"Lalu?"

Dia beringsut mendekat, tak terlalu dekat hanya agar dia bisa melihat bagaimana kilauan di mata itu dengan jelas. "Aku hanya senang mendengar suaramu."

Untuk sesaat dia bisa melihat bagaimana semu merah itu mulai terlihat di pipinya yang seputih porselen. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengusak rambut coklat madu itu dengan reflex, dia merasa dia perlu melakukannya, Luhan terlalu manis untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

"Pada akhirnya aku tau kau hanyalah seorang wanita manis." Bisiknya tak kentara.

Dia mengengar Luhan mendengus pelan dan memberikannya tatapan tajam yang malah terlihat manis disbanding menakutkan. Sudah dia katakan, Luhan terlalu manis.

" _You know_ ," Luhan tersenyum sambil mendengus. " _I love paying back._ "

Sekarang giliran Luhan yang beringsut kedepan, mendekat dan ini terlalu dekat. Sehun bahkan bisa mencium aroma vanilla yang bercampur dengan stowberry yang menguar dari rambut panjangnya. Kedua matanya masih terkunci pada bola mata itu, dia seakan membeku tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Luhan tersenyum jahil di depan wajahnya, dengan sengaja wanita itu mengigit bibirnya pelan dan tak melepaskan Sehun sama sekali. Tentu saja, Sehun seorang pria dia tergoda dengan bibir merah muda yang menggiurkan itu, namun dalam sekejap dia kehilangan segalanya. Bahkan sebelum dia bisa bertindak untuk meraup bibir itu.

"Pada akhirnya aku tau kau hanyalah seorang pria dengan pikiran dewasa." Ujarnya pesis seperti apa yang dikatakannya.

Sehun hendak membuka mulut mengeluarkan semuanya tapi melihat Luhan tertawa puas, dan dia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Dia tau Luhan wanita berbeda, dia bukan wanita yang mudah begitu saja jatuh pada seorang pria. Jelas sekali kalau dia juga tidak ingin didominasi, dan dia tidak pernah bisa menebak bagaimana jalan pikiran wanita itu.

Ini akan sangat menarik.

.

Luhan terlihat senang dengan ekspresi Sehun barusan. _Priceless._ Tentu saja pria itu harus merasakan hal yang sama, dia tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja. Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu hendak protes tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar dan kekehan pelan.

Dia tau Sehun berbeda.

Setelah puas mengerjai satu sama lain, mereka dua terdiam lama. Duduk memandang hamparan daun kering disetari gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin musim gugur, mencoba untuk tetap bertahan walau pada akhirnya mereka harus merelahan diri dan jatuh perlahan.

Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang bagaimana pengorbadan sang daun yang rela mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk menyelamatkan sang pohon. Dia penasaran apakah ada pria di luar sana yang rela berkorban seperti daun di musim gugur untuknya?

Sehun?

Dia melirik pria itu dan memperhatikan bagaimana sosok tampan disampingnya itu. Dia pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan rumit, dimana dia jatuh terlalu dalam pada lubang yang hanya memberikannya kegelapan. Dia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana sepi dan diinginnya saat itu, dia hanya tak ingin hal yang sama terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Dan Sehun? Dia tak yakin apakah dia mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk membiarkan pria itu menerobos pertahanan dirinya.

"Apa aku lebih menarik dari pada pemandangan didepanmu?" ujar pria itu membuatnya terkejut. Tapi Luhan tidak melepaskan matanya, toh sudah tertangkap basah bukan?

Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan manatapnya sambil bersandar dengan menompang kepala dengan kedua tangannya kebelakang. Dia kembali tersenyum dan menaikan alisnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir,"

"Berpikir tentangku?" Selanya tersenyum lebar.

"Tentangmu yang akan berkencan dengan wanita lain saat aku pergi." Lanjutnya membuat Sehun mengerlingkan mata.

Dia membalikan badannya dan menatapnya serius. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu tak yakin?" Luhan hanya menaikan pundak dan menatap Sehun dari atas kepala sampai kaki.

"Oh yang benar saja." Gerutunya.

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan. Dia tidak berpikir Sehun akan merengek seperti itu, pria itu terlihat menggelikan. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap jam di pergelangan tangannya.

 _Oh dear…_

Dia hendak bangkit saat Sehun menarik tangannya membuat dia kembali terduduk. Saat dia hendak protes, wajah Sehun berada terlalu dekat dengan miliknya. Mata itu memancarkan sinar lain yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka tak bergerak, hanya menatap kedalam mata satu sama lain seakan mencoba untuk membaca sesuatu yang tersenyembunyi jauh di dalam sana.

"Katakan padaku seberapa parah dia menyakitimu?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan yang terlinlintas di benak Luhan. Wanita itu berpikir Sehun akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuatnya percaya tapi mengapa malah pertanyaan itu yang muncul. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membaca sesuatu terjadi pada masa lalunya? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa mengehatuinya?

Tapi kemudian matanya melembut dan tangan itu kembali berada di kepalanya, mengelus pelan.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya,"

Walau itu hanya sebuah bisikan pelan dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan kesungguhan yang sirat dalam lebutnya mata itu membuat dia menahan nafas. Jantungnya berderup menggila, lebih gila dari yang dia perkirakan. Dia tidak pernah berpikir reaksi jantungnya akan seperti ini dam hatinya. Oh Tuhan, ada sebuah desiran aneh yang menjalar di hatinya dan perlahan membuatnya terbuai.

Luhan mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun berdiiri dari tempat duduknya. Sehun tau bagaimana cara menghargainya, pria itu melepaskan tangannya perlahan dan menjejalkannya ke dalam saku. Untuk beberapa saat dia membeku menatap punggung lebar itu dalam diam. Pikirannya berkenala pada banyak hal sampai akhirnya pria itu menengok, menantapnya yang masih mematung.

"Kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanyanya membuat Luhan mengerjap.

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kesampingnya. "Kau yakin akan mengantarkanku pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Sehun balas bertanya.

Luhan menggelang dan tersenyum tipis. Sebuah bayangan lucu melintas di benaknya membuat dia tak bisa menahan senyuman itu lagi.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti apa yang di tertawakan Luhan.

"Kau tau, tadinya aku tak berniat pulang." Ujar Luhan sambil berlalu. Dia bisa melihat bibir Sehun terangkat kentara. Pria itu berjalan disampingnya sambil menundukan kepala, mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan acuh tak acuh.

Sehun tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab. "Apa kita sedang kencan?"

Luhan hanya menaikan bahunya kembali berjalan seakan tak perduli dengan arti mereka berjalan bersampingan seperti ini. Sudah sejak lama Luhan merubah prinsip kencan, cinta dan hal-hal semacam itu. Dia tidak lagi mengerti apa istilah – istilah remaja yang semakin hari semakin menggelikan itu.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang banyak hal, satu yang paling menarik adalah tentang kota Paris. Sehun banyak menceritakan pengalamannya saat pindah kesini, dia menceritakan banyak hal tentang tempat-tempat menarik di sekitar Paris. Salah satu yang membuat Luhan tertarik adalah museum. Dia hanya beberapa kali datang ke museum, hanya saat dia tak memiliki hal yang harus dikerjakan dan Paris, Paris memiliki puluhan museum yang akan sangat menarik untuk dikunjungi. Sehun membual tentang dia berjanji akan membawanya mengelilingi museum itu tapi Luhan hanya mengangguk, dia berhenti mempercayai janji seseorang. Dia tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang terucap dari mulut. Dia memiliki banyak pengalaman tak menyenangkan dengan mempercayainya.

Mereka berakhir di sebuah restoran terkenal di Paris yang lain mengahadap ke menara eiffle bernama Le Stella. Sulit sekali memang untuk mendapatkan meja disini, tapi berkat Sehun mereka bisa mendapatkan sebuah meja strategis yang berada di lantai dua yang menyajikan pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

"Kau memang temanku Hans." Seru Sehun saat pria tinggi itu meninggalkan meja mereka untuk membawakan pesanan.

Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke restorant ini, sudah beberapa kali memang dia datang kesini namun karena antiran yang cukup panjang dan waktu yang dia miliki terlalu sayang jika hanya dihabiskan dengan menunggu tapi lihatlah sekarang, dia bisa masuk dalam waktu lima menit. Akses yang dimiliki pria dihadapannya memang sangat membantu. Berbicara tentang Sehun, mata pria itu sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan yang cukup membuat pipinya merona. Tatapan Sehun yang seperti itu selalu sukses membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Keluh Luhan saat Sehun tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah?"

Luhan berdecak lidah. "Kau terlihat seakan ingin memakanku atau apalah itu."

Sehun terkekeh dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Jika saja aku mempunyai kesempatan, aku sungguh ingin mencoba. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

Luhan membelalakan mata dan memukul pria di hadapannya itu, tapi sang pria malah tertawa pelan dan bersarndar pada punggung kursi menatapnya. Luhan hanya mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajah pada jendela di sampingnya. Menompang dagu dan mencoba untuk berpura-pura bahwa Sehun tidak sedang menatapnya.

Tapi pria itu mengulurkan lengan dan menyentuh ujung hidungnya dengan telunjuk membuat dia mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangan. Namun saat dia hendak menggerutu Sehun hanya mengusak kepalanya pelan dan kembali bersandar. Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu, seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Kau punya rencana lain setelah ini?" Tanya sambil memainkan gelas winenya.

Luhan tak menjawab, wanita itu hanya menatap jauh keluar jendela dengan tangan yang memegang gelas wine. Semburat temaram senja menerpa sebagian wajahnya membuat kesan misterius dan elok yang membius. Untuk sesaat Sehun melupakan pertanyaannya. Dia kembali mengaggumi karya Tuhan ini.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang." Ujarnya singkat dan menghirup winenya.

Dia seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu, namun jelas sekali bahwa dia tak ingin Sehun mengungkitnya. Tapi apa? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Atau mungkin dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?

Dia tidak tau apa yang pernah terjadi pada masa lalu wanita di hadapannya itu, tapi dia yakin sekali itu adalah alasan mengapa Luhan sulit untuk mempercayainya.

.

Entah kenapa bayangan itu kembali, padahal dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak pernah mengingat hal itu kembali. Tapi sial, pikiran ini bahkan mengkhianatinya. Terkadang dia berharap mengidap amnesia atau semacamnya.

"Hey Lulu," suara itu membuatnya mengerjap.

 _Sehun baru saja memanggilnya apa?_

"Kau memanggilku… Apa?!" tanyanya saat nama panggilan baru itu berdengung di telinganya.

"Lulu? Kenapa? Aku pikir itu lucu sekali."

Luhan mendengus pelan, dia tak habis pikir darimana ide itu berasal. Dari sejak-mungkin sejak lahir- dia tidak pernah suka di panggil seperti itu. Karena… entahlah, menggelikan mungkin.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bisa jamin kita tak akan pernah lagi bertemu. Jika memang kita kembali bertemu maka salah satu dari kita harus rela hayut di sungai Seine."

Sehun menyemburkan tawanya menarik perhatian beberapa orang. Tawanya cukup keras seakan dia baru saja mengatakan lelucon paling lucu tahun ini. Dia membiarkan Sehun tertawa, sialnya pria itu terlihat sangat tampan bahkan ketika menjengkelkan sekalipun.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kau selucu ini." Ujarnya setelah puas tertawa.

"Oh tentu saja, memangnya sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku?"

Sisa – sisa tawa itu masih ada, namun sorot matanya mulai berubah. "Boleh aku meminjam kalungmu?"

Luhan menatap kalingnya yang tersembunyi di balik little black dress tanpa lengan dari perancang terkenal channel itu. Dia mengerutkan kening sesaat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan kalung ini?" Tanyanya ragu sambil mengeluarkan kalung dengan bandul bulat pipih yang berukurkan nama dan tanggal dia mendapatkan kalung berharga ini.

"Nanti kau akan tau." Jawabnya singkat, mengulurkan tangan.

Dengan ragu dia melepas kalung itu dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Dia melihat Sehun melepaskan satu – satunya cincin yang berada di tangan kanan ibu jarinya. Sehun menyamatkan cincinnya kalung itu berdampingan dengan bandulnya.

Dia bangkit dan memasangkan kembali kaling itu. Selama beberapa detik Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya, mencoba menerka apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pria itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan menyentuh cincin itu.

Hanya sebuah cincin perak biasa yang terlihat sudah cukup tua, ada sebuah ukiran kecil di dalamnya yang sudah tak begitu jelas.

"Sekarang kau membawa barang paling berharga milikku." Ujarnya membuat Luhan mendongakan kepala.

"Jangan katakana ini cincin pertunanganmu yang batal?" candanya.

Sehun hanya tertawa, menggelengkan kepala. Matanya berubah sayu dan tatapannya seakan kosong menerawang ke balik jendela, seakan sekelebat ingatan di masa lalunya kembali muncul dan Luhan penasaran apa yang pernah terjadi dengan cincin.

"Kau tau itu jimat. Dulu aku percaya setiap kali aku memakainya keberuntungan pasti berpihak padaku." Ujarnya kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kalau seperti itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memakainya?"

Sehun menggeleng dan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku butuh melepaskannya, mungkin dia akan lebih berguna jika ada padamu."

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepala, demi apapun dia penasaran dengan segala makna dibalik cincin ini. Dengan cara bagaimana Sehun menatannya dia tau bahwa ini bukan hanya sekedar cincin biasa, sama halnya seperti kalung miliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Sama seperti kau yang tidak bisa mencerikan masa lalumu." Ujar Sehun seakan bisa membaca gerak – geriknya. "Mungkin nanti…" lanjutnya sambil mengusak sisi kepalanya pelan.

Dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Benar, dia juga mempunyai satu sisi masa lalu yang belum bisa diceritakan pada Sehun. Satu sisi masa lalunya yang membuat dia berubah drastis, berubah menjadi Luhan yang sekarang dan sampai sekarang dia masih mencari apakah perubahannya berjalan pada arah baik atau sebaliknya.

Mungkin, mungkin saja Sehun bisa membantu dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Tenang saja, benda paling berharga milikmu ada di tangan yang benar." Ujarnya mencairkan suasana. Dia melihat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, seakan tak percaya.

"Hanya akan aku gunakan ketika aku tidak memiliki uang untuk kembali ke Korea." Tambahnya sambil tertawa. Dia pikir Sehun akan ikut tertawa bersamanya tapi pria itu malah membelalakan mata dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa? Aku hanya-"

"Korea katamu?" Selanya masih dengan ekpresi yang sama.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Korea?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sehun tak menjawab apapun dia hanya menatapnya lama, telalu lama membuatnya ketakutan. Ada yang salah dengan Korea? Apa pernah terjadi sesuatu disana? Tadinya dia yakin kalau Sehun orang Korea, dia berpikir Sehun akan tertarik jika dia juga berasal dari negara yang sama, tapi sepertinya dugaannya kali ini salah.

.

Kenapa harus Korea? Kenapa dari sekian banyak negara di dunia ini harus Korea? Kenapa tempat itu seakan tak pernah mau melepaskan dirinya. Bahkan saat dia sudah pindah bermil-mil jauhnya, tempat itu masih saja menghantuinya.

Lalu kenapa harus Luhan? Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan wanita ini? Takdir seperti apa yang Tuhan gariskan untuknnya?

"Aku hanya tidak berpikir kau berasal dari sana," ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian saat reaksinya membuat Luhan tak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya aku dilahirkan di China tapi beberapa tahun kemudian sesuatu terjadi dan aku pindah ke Korea," jawabnnya dengan ragu seakan masih ada hal yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Begitu." Ujarnya singkat.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Korea?"

Sehun menutup matanya sesaat. Mendengar nama negara itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut pelan, masa lalu yang tak pernah ingin diungkitnya tentu saja ikut-ikutan muncul tanpa diundang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnnya. Mungkin nanti, saat waktunya sudah tepat." Jawabnya singkat memberikan senyum tipis. Dia berharap Luhan puas dengan jawabnnya. Karena sejujurnya hanya itu yang bisa katakana sekarang, dia belum siap untuk menceritakan segalanya sekarang.

Tapi ajaibnya Luhan mengangguk, walau jelas sekali dia tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Dia kembali menyembunyikan kalungnya di balik dressnya. Dia menghela nafas dan memberikannya senyuman yang cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Tanyanya saat melihat langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. Luhan ikut menatap keluar dan mengangguk pelan sambil menghela napas panjang seakan tak ingin meninggalkan kursinya.

"Kita masih bisa tinggal, jika kau mau."

Tapi Luhan menggeleng pelan dan bangkit dengan lemas. "Aku harus pulang." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Sementar dia membayar, Luhan menarik coat dengan warna nude miliknya dengan malas. Entah apa yang menganggu pikirannya tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar harus pulang, seakan kalau tidak pulang sekarang rumahnya akan terbakar atau semacamnya.

"Siap?" Tanya Sehun menyusul wanita itu keluar dari restorant. Wanita itu mengangguk masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Demi Tuhan! Sehun ingin mengigit pipi yang sekarang berubah merah karena dingin itu.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengigit pipimu?" tanyanya saat mereka mulai berjalan. Luhan tertawa dan menatapnya sambil menjejalkan tangan ke saku. Akhirnya, dia kembali melihat tawa itu, melihat deretan gigi putih yang rapih itu, mendengar suara tawa renyah yang akan dirindukannya.

"Kau tau, itu pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar."

"Aku tau." Ujarnya cepat tanpa melepaskan pandangan. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tertawa." Tambahnya membuat tawa Luhan itu lenyap digantikan oleh semu merah di pipinya yang semakin kentara.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Udara musim dingin semakin terasa, terpaan angin yang cukup kencang membuat dia merapatkan coatnya. Dia melihat Luhan menundukan kepala sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya.

Dia ingin sekali menarik tangan itu, menggenggamnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku coat. Dia bahkan sampai harus saya mengepalkan tangannya sata hasrat itu mulai bergejolak mencoba mengontrol tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan menatapnya dengan hidung memerah.

 _Oh Tuhan!_

"Tidak." Jawabnya mencoba mengelak.

Tapi kemudian Luhan tertawa mengejek. "Kau berpikir untuk menggam tanganku atau semacamnya, kan?" tanyanya mengejek. "Iya,kan? Mengaku saja."

Sehun memutar bola mata dan tanpa berpikir dia menarik tangan wanita itu dan menggamnya erat, menjejalkannya ke dalam saku. Luhan terdiam lama, membuat dia kembali melanjutkan langkah, menarik Luhan untuk berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku baru tau, ternyata hanya perlu menggam tanganmu untuk membuatmu diam." Gumamnya sambil menatap Luhan yang meliriknya marah. Dia mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi Sehun menggamnya semakin erat.

"Belakangan ini aku mengalami hari yang berat," keluhnya membuat Luhan menyerah dan mencoba mendengarkan. Dia tau, ini akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Aku sudah cukup mengalami hari-hari yang melelahkan dengan bekerja bersama Suho,"

"Aku pikir Suho pria yang baik." Selanya.

Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan. Suho memang baik tapi terkadang dia bisa menjadi pria yang menjengkelkan atau mungkin Suhu sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat dia sibuk dan lupa dengan segalanya. "Ya, terkadang karena dia terlalu baik, membuatku bingung bagaimana harus membalasnya."

Kemudian aja jeda lama diantara mereka berdua. Luhan seakan membiarkannya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sesaat. "Kau tau? Bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku keluar, menikmati hari ini." Akunya.

Luhan masih terpaku mendengarkan, dia tidak tau sejajauh mana rasa penasaran wanita ini terhadap dirinya. Dia hendak membuka mulut tapi kemudian mengurungkannya.

"Tanyakan saja," ujarnya menggenggam tangan wanita itu semakin erat.

"Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk keluar hari ini?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum memberikan senyumannya. "Mungkin karena Tuhan mentakdirkan kita untuk berkencan hari ini."

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan kembali mencoba menarik tangannya. Sehun hanya tertawa dan membiarkan tangan itu lepas dari genggamannya. Mereka berhenti di persimpangan jalan.

"Aku akan naik taksi dari sini." Ujar Luhan menghadap kearah jalan.

"Kau tidak mau aku mengantarmu?" Tanya Sehun heran, biasanya wanita yang dikencaninya pasti senang sekali bisa diantarkan pulang ke rumahnya, tapi Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku bukan lagi bocah. Sudah bosan aku diantar kesana kemari. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawabnya menghentikan sebuah taksi. Dia menghadap kearah Sehun dan tersenyum tipis sambil merapatkan coatnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Gumamnya diantara derum kendaraan yang memenuhi jalan, dan tanpa disangka-sangka Luhan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di lehernya. Menghela nafas panjang dan bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, aku tidak tau seberapa sulitnya tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewatinya." Lanjutnya.

Sebelum dia benar-benar sadar, dia sudah kehilangan pelukan itu. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundaknya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil meninggalaknnya yang membeku. Dia membiarkan taksi itu melaju membawa Luhan pergi.

Selama beberapa menit dia masih diam di tempatnya, jantungnya berderup diluar kendalinya. Kali ini benar-benar tak bisa terkendali, dia tidak tau apakah dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan benar jika saja dia dan Luhan tidak ditakdirkan bersama.

Dia tidak tau bagaimana rekasi wanita itu jika mengetahui bagaimana kelemannya masa lalu yang dia milikki. Dia tidak tau apakah dia bisa mendapatkan lagi pelukan hangat seperti barusan, karena membayangkan Luhan pergi menjauh sudah cukup membuatnya hancur.

Tadinya dia ragu seberapa tinggi keinginannya memiliki wanita mungil itu, tapi melihat bagaimana jantungnya berderup, bagaimana pikirannya bekerja setiap kali wajah cantik itu terlintas, itu sudah cukup menjawab segalanya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **FIRST OF ALL…. I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR SO SO SO SO LONG. Maaf karna terus membuat kalian menunggu tapi apa daya, belakangan ini hasrat untuk menulis itu seakan tertimbung dengan kesibukan. Tanggung jawab yang semakin banyak membuat hasrat itu semakin terkubur, sampai akhirnya lupa untuk menikmati hidup, berkutat dengan kata, merangkai kalimat, menenggelamkan diri dalam alur cerita. Rindu baru bisa teratasi saat mereka member waktu seminggu untuk bernafas. Seminggu tapi ya…**

 **Okay, berhenti curhatnya tapi terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih menunggu ff ini walau entahlah apa ff ini layak untuk di tunggu atau engga. Hmmm… anyway, INTINYA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK MASIH MAU BACA FF INI DAN MELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBERIKAN REVIEW.**

 **KRITIK DAN KOMENTAR TERBUKA SEKALI, tapi tolong dengan bahasa yang baik. AUTHOR UCAPKAN BERIBU RIBU TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA READERS. LOVE YOU ALL**

 **I can't promise you to update fast but I want to ask for you understanding because. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS. LOVE YAAAA**


End file.
